Never Forgotten
by xXCShepardXx
Summary: It's been years since the ancient alien threat known as the Reapers began their attack on the galaxy. Commander Jane Shepard bravely sacrificed her life to put an end to them once and for all. However her story doesn't end here, what the galaxy has wished will soon be brought to reality. This is her story of the new threats that await her in the galaxy as she returns to her lover.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**  
**This is a story that myself and a great friend of mine created via Roleplay. I don't care if you don't like how things played out, or if things seem unreasonable, this is simply a figment of our imaginations and I had a blast writing it. Hope you enjoy, and if not, simply don't read it.**

**To make it clear, I do not own any characters within this story, all characters, places, etc are copyrighted to Bioware. I only own my imagination in continuing the story after the end of Mass Effect 3.**

A nice shout out to my proof reader who I will call Wrex here. You are so kind, even if we bicker a lot, but hell I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for putting up with my silly writings!

**-Feary**

Prologue

Her life had never been easy, hell, nothing was ever easy. Her constant battles throughout her life made her what she was that fateful day. A soldier, warrior, a commander... a lover. Those damned reapers came in and fucked everything up, she had everything on the right path, a family in line. Her memories passed beyond her eyes like a dream. It was all to quickly that they stopped, but one face hovered in her dying mind.

"_Garrus.._"

She struggled for breath, and each one she managed felt like knives in her chest. The rubble was heavy, crushing her beneath it. She shifted only slightly, managing to get an arm planted under a piece of the rubble and push. With the strength of someone who desired only to live, the large piece was shoved off her lower half. She staggered as she stumbled through the rubble, a hand pressed to a hole within her armor as it wept with the warmth of her life's blood. Her other hand moved to her coms, engaging the link as she rattled into the mic.

"This is Commander Shepard, I need immediate medical attention," She paused as a wet cough tore through her damaged form. "I repeat, I need immediate medical attention." Her vision was blurring as she reached out to a wall as if to steady herself, but she was not close enough. She fell, straight on her face, arms too weak to catch her. As her vision finally darkened, a small dribble of blood spilled from her lips.

As if some miracle had occurred, the female was still alive as the doctor found her. Thanks to tracking technology, it wasn't that difficult, but from the looks of her, she was suffering from extreme internal damage, not to mention she was scorched on the outside from the fires that still smoked lazily in the distance. The doctor waved a hand to their crew, and she was quickly whisked away into a stasis chamber. There was almost a sigh of relief from the female, but the doctor knew very well that such was not possible.

It was almost done, the repairs on the female soldier they'd found on the citadel that day years ago. Everything was going according to plan, except for the surprise the doctor had found while fixing her internal organs. Unsure of how stasis would effect the surprise, notes were taken on the subject as reconstruction came to a slow conclusion. She was ready.

In the time it took to rebuild the soldier, the relays were rebuilt as well. With the help of the Geth, and the knowledge of the Quarians, the galaxy was back to its former glory within a few years. Travel across galaxy was better then it ever had been before. Species all across the galaxy still worked together, forgetting their conflicts with one another and continuing in the path that the Hero, Commander Jane Shepard, had set for them.


	2. Chapter 1 : Rebirth

**A/N:**  
**This is a story that myself and a great friend of mine created via Roleplay. I don't care if you don't like how things played out, or if things seem unreasonable, this is simply a figment of our imaginations and I had a blast writing it. Hope you enjoy, and if not, simply don't read it.**

**To make it clear, I do not own any characters within this story, all characters, places, etc are copyrighted to Bioware. I only own my imagination in continuing the story after the end of Mass Effect 3.**

**A nice shout out to my proof reader who I will call Wrex here. You are so kind, even if we bicker a lot, but hell I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for putting up with my silly writings!**

**-Feary**

The cooling feeling the stasis left on her skin was what began to wake her. As if waking from a nightmare, Shepard shot straight up from the chamber, gasping for air as nausea filled her. She quickly leaned over the side, emptying her stomach of anything they'd fed her via tubes. Memories rushed her mind, images, scenarios, and the sort, but she could not recall exactly where she was.

Another wave of nausea filled her and she heaved loudly, clinging to the sides of the chamber. This time, there was nothing to empty out onto the floor, only the sounds of her coughs and gags that seemed to bounce off of every surface. Emerald eyes turned quickly to a door as it was shoved open, a white coated doctor entering and practically dropping the datapad he clutched.

"Jesus Christ you're awake!" He gasped, rushing forward just as Shepard began to tear at the tubes in her arms. "Nono! Don't! You'll damage yourself. If you settle down just a moment I will remove them properly."

Shepard stared at the man, clearly skeptical of his approach, but she ceased all movement, carefully removing her hands from the rounded tubes burrowing into her arms and sides. "Where am I?" The question was more so a demand of an answer as she watched the doctor, who'd begun to remove the tubing.

"A colony on Earth."

She frowned, lifting her arm weakly, half expecting to be able to check her coms when she realized she wore nothing but the white gown. "Where's my gear?" She paused, tensing as more memories flooded her mind. "Is the reaper threat still present?" Her lip almost curled at the mention of those disgusting creatures.

"The Reaper threat was eliminated several years ago, we have reason to believe you are to thank for that. Shepard is it? Your gear is in that locker in the corner of the room, we've.. made repairs, you came to us in terrible condition, we are honestly surprised you are even still with us." The doctor perked a brow as he tapped his datapad with lightning speed, obviously calculating her vitals, as she could see a diagram of herself.

She stiffened visibly, years? "Does my crew know I live?" She kept a calm look upon her face, but inside, she worried.

"No, they believe you dead, it was our intention to make them believe so, Cerberus would have raided us the second they found out you lived. We had to insure your safety, you must understand that." The doctor peered at her nervously. "Not even the Shadow Broker has any information on this project."

Many more questions were asked, and answered, and though she was told she should not move about, she was on her feet the second the doctor strode out of the room. It felt like her legs were jello as she walked, but quickly she regained the ability to do so. Thankfully the wall was close to help aid her in getting to the locker.

The door was pulled back, revealing her suit, familiar, yet not due to the modifications the doctors team did. It was only her suit, weapons were long gone, but she prayed her coms still worked.

Without hesitation she yanked the suit from the locker, backing herself up against the wall as she pulled it on piece by piece, the clasps snapping and hissing as the mechanics honed onto her. The only piece she did not put on was her helm, which she held at her side as she tapped at the omni-tool on her forearm.

Instantly the screen popped up, revealing thousands upon thousands of messages that had been stored, sent just to her. The most recent.. from Liara. Her finger hovered the message for a moment, but she knew the second she clicked it, the broker would be notified of email activity. She could not risk her friends life for being stupid over a silly fucking message.

She instantly closed the screen, and placed her earpiece in position, clicking it on, and testing it. "Check one two, any station, do you copy?" She murmured, still leaning against the wall with slight discomfort as the piece displayed static in her ear.

"Un-identified sender, this is a secure network, identify yourself."

Joker?! Shepard clasped her hands to her mouth, her helm clattering to the ground loudly. Holy, shit!

"Un-identified sender, Identify." He repeated, a frown on his face as he pressed a few buttons on the communicator, pinpointing the source of the signal. No one had used this channel in years.. Had someone mistaken it as someone else? Regardless, he was under strict orders to investigate the source, finding its location on Earth.

The Normandy moved with ease, thankfully they were already on Earth, the CO taking some time to allow the crew leave before their next assignment. "EDI, notify the CO of course change."

"Joker..?" She whispered, the com picking up the words with ease as she stooped to snatch the helm, and head for the door, shoving it open to find a full team of doctors, staring at her in awe and shock. Many words were uttered under their breath as they conversed to one another, most chattering about the hero she was.

The com crackled for a moment, silence all around before the return call was made. "Shep?" The voice was wary, almost cold in tone to what she had expected. "What is this some kind of trick? Gonna ambush us the second we touch down?" He snapped back.

"Joker, get a hold of yourself. Its me! I need extraction and I will explain.. everything." She had turned toward the doctors, green orbs hardened. "You aren't going to hold me here are you? I need to get back to my crew."

Several doctors quickly shook their head, most others ducked down and walked off out of her sight, and from what she could tell, they were not pleased about her just walking off.

"Look I appreciate everything you've done, and I will repay you, but I need to show myself to my crew, they have the right to know I'm alive." She sighed, turning toward the doctor who had first spoke to her. "You, where's the exit?"

Joker rubbed his face in annoyance as the Normandy hovered in Earth's orbit, they were so being set up there was no way!

"Joker, I've analyzed the recordings, and matched them to Shepard's vocals. There is a 98.99% chance that this is her." EDI's voice chirped from over his shoulder, making him jump half a foot from his chair.

Luckily he didn't break anything, and after calmly taking a few breaths, he turned to her. "Are you sure?"

"As I stated. I am 98.99% sure."

"Then lets go."

The Normandy headed down to the coordinates indicated from the com, hovering just above the colony. A ground team was sent in via shuttle, at their lead was Admiral Hackett himself. After Shepard was thought dead, the Admiral was quick to regain control of the Normandy, to keep her in service as long as he could to cherish the memories that served on the ship.

The doctor escorted her from the building, steadying her on her feet as she swayed slightly. "Is this your ship?" He asked, eyes landing on the group that walked from the shuttle and in their direction.

Shepard grinned widely, nodding. "Isn't she a beauty?" She managed, clutching her stomach as it rolled angrily, her blame still on the stasis when the doctor suddenly turned to her, almost as if he could not hold the information any longer.

"You were really banged up when we found you, Shepard. We immediately threw you into stasis, and began to reconstruct you, but as we began to work on your internal organs, we found something unusual. Shepard, you're pregnant."

Her grin faded slightly as she suddenly turned to the doctor, a look of shock clear on her face. "What?"

"Pregnant." He replied again with a nod. He'd stopped walking by now. "I just thought you should know. Also, welcome back. Commander Shepard."

Pregnant! She was pregnant! Her thoughts instantly raced to Garrus, oh how surprised he would be to find out, but even more so that she was even still alive. Her gut clenched, she needed to get in contact with him, as soon as possible.

While lost in thought, the doctor had made his way back to the hospital, looking over his shoulder every now and then to insure she was safely in the hands of the Normandy's crew.

She clutched her stomach, in awe and wonder, though she had been told she'd been out for years, it was so.. strange that she could still be pregnant. She knew it must have been hard to keep both her and the fetus alive for so long.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the group drew closer, instant recognition of Hackett she stepped forward, quickly saluting to her superior officer. "Admiral."

The admiral quickly lifted his hand to return the gesture, dropping it as the first words left his lips. "Commander Shepard! When Mr. Moreau told me that he changed course to pick you up, I couldn't believe it. Lets get you to the Normandy. EDI will run some scans to insure you are who you say, once all is said and done, you may board the vessel. I assume there are many things you wish to know.

As he dropped his salute, she did as well, trying to fight the grin that threatened to spread across her facial features. "Admiral Hackett, its so good to see you. When I reached Joker on the coms I hardly believed it." She took a step forward, stumbling slightly, however the surrounding soldiers quickly caught her from under her arms, keeping her steady. "My apologies, sir. I'm not feeling well, and haven't quite gotten the full use of my legs back." She sighed in almost irritation. "Lets go."

The soldiers helped her to the ship, her emerald gaze flickering casually around finding EDI awaiting them just outside the Normandy's shuttle. "God, damn it feels good to be back."

EDI stepped just before Shepard, a half smile gracing her lips as she folded her hands behind her back. "Shepard, it is a pleasure to see you again. I have calculated a 98.99% chance that you are indeed the real Shepard, however I must erase that 1.01% chance that you are not. If you could remain still, it will make this simple and quick."

The AI strolled forward, lifting her omni-tool up to the Commanders face, a scan of her retinas, and physical structure came back positive. A much wider smile was presented as she showed the scans to Hackett. "Welcome back, Commander."

**End of Chapter A/N:**

**I understand many of you probably are going to bicker at me about cross-species breeding, but I don't care. My story, my imagination, I do what I want. End of argument. **

**Look out for the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Citadel

**A/N:**  
**This is a story that myself and a great friend of mine created via Roleplay. I don't care if you don't like how things played out, or if things seem unreasonable, this is simply a figment of our imaginations and I had a blast writing it. Hope you enjoy, and if not, simply don't read it.**

**To make it clear, I do not own any characters within this story, all characters, places, etc are copyrighted to Bioware. I only own my imagination in continuing the story after the end of Mass Effect 3.**

SOO CHAPTER 2 INBOUND! I probably wont be pumping these out as often as I currently am, but I have a few days off, so. Chapters. Chapters for EVERYONE.

**A nice shout out to my proof reader who I will call Wrex here. You are a loveable lump of Krogan.**

**I also figured I would mention that without my best friend, who I call Garrus even in the real world, this story would be nothing! You are the best friend a gal like me could ask for!**

**-Feary**

As the shuttle landed, and everyone strode through the hangar toward the elevator, Hackett turned his attention back to Shepard, a grey brow perking casually as his hands clasped behind his back in a relaxed posture. "If you are wondering where the crew is, I ordered everyone besides Mr. Moreau to meet on the Command deck. Mr. Moreau will be present shortly after the Normandy is set to Orbit, Commander."

Of course she had wondered, starting to worry internally that everything aboard her ship had changed drastically when she went MIA, again. However upon his explanation, she sighed in relief, and nodded briefly. Rolling her shoulders, she carefully dislodged herself from the arms of the soldiers that helped her on board. A quick murmur of thanks was given with an appreciative grin as she made her way out of the elevator and to the Command room.

The room was filled with chatter, but it all but ceased the second she limped into the room. Her eyes locked onto every face in the room as she scanned for familiar faces, picking a few out here and there while their hushed voices reached her. Although the words were lost to her, she could pick out bits and pieces as she finally limped herself into the room.

"Hello, Normandy crew. Some of you know me, others do not, and all of you expect me to give you a speech of some kind, much to my distaste." She snorted, watching as several of them lit up with smiles. "However, no such speech will be given until Mr. Moreau is with us, as fragile as he is, his poor little heart might break from being left out." She stifled a laugh, but could not hide her smirk as she turned her gaze up at the sound of his words.

"Ouch! Shots fired, Commander, but still it is SO nice to hear that voice again. Just sit tight and we'll be in orbit soon!" She could tell his words were filled with what she presumed was happiness, and she was grateful for this third chance at being what she was best.

"It's lovely to hear yours as well Joker, as manly as it ever has been if I may say so myself." Was her reply as she let out a small chuckle.

As if Vega had read her thoughts, his voice reached her from the crowd. "Well, I for one will officially call it. This chick is never going to die! Nice to see you Loco, OH and Estabon missed ya too!" She could pick out his smirk from here, and flashed him an equally happy grin as the two made their way over to where she stood.

"This Commander is never going down." She shot him a smirk, "Good to see you alive and well Vega, you too Steve."

EDI chose then to speak up once more, "I have confirmed that this is indeed the Commander we all know and love!" There was a certain tone of satisfaction in the AI's voice over the com.

"Well that's good, I was slightly concerned we were going to go mono e' mono with another clone, if everyone remembers how that went.." Joker replied over the coms, which brought a rise of laughter from the crew.

Shepard on the other hand seemed to frown, tilting her head in an attempt to glance down the deck hall where the cockpit was located. "You had doubts?" Her voice filled with mock innocents and feigning a hurt tone. "Rude." She snorted, then laughed with everyone else as the Clone talk surfaced. "Well she wasn't that.. bad. I mean she was but.. never mind." She frowned, but grinned soon after, laughter bubbling from her once more.

"God I missed you guys, even if it felt like I saw you all just yesterday. Speaking of which.. where's Garrus?" She shifted nervously, the Doctors words filling her head again. "And the rest of the gang?" Her gaze flickered to Hackett, who stood idly by, waiting patiently.

Upon hearing the question, he straightened, and strode forward, pulling out a datapad and expanding the edges as the orange screen glowed to life. He had already guessed she would not rest until she knew where everyone was, especially Garrus. "Indeed, I had a feeling you would want to know. I had Alliance Command send me the specs before we broke orbit." His fingers flicked and swiped at the small holographic tool.

"Ah.. here are the latest reports. Dr. T'Soni continues to work as the Shadow Broker, but that is simply from what she has sent me, Alliance Command has no knowledge of her work, and never will, that much you and I owe her, Shepard."

His fingers scrolled the screen for a moment. "Tali'Zorah remains on her planet Rannoch. Along with the Geth, the Quarians have made the planet prosper greatly over the past years, and with her knowledge and help sending spare materials, the relays were rebuilt, one by one, as well as the Citadel.

Jack continues to help with our biotics division along with Officer Kaiden. Wrex and Grunt remain on Tuchanka both with families and healthy offspring, thanks to you and Dr. Solus."

He paused, which Shepard found highly inappropriate as he stared at her long and hard with his piercing blue gaze. "As for Garrus Vakarian.." His gaze wandered back to the datapad. "As for Mr. Vakarian, he is currently working for the Citadel, but not for C-SEC. Instead he is a sort of Mercenary. The council offered him a Specter position, which he turned down for the sake of his sanity we can assume. His whereabouts are unknown, you will have to speak with the Council to find out where he is.

Shepard bottled up the emotions, as she so well did, and simply nodded. Hackett just as she remembered, always on the ball, ready for anything she threw his way. She stood idly, almost on the tips of her toes as she listened eagerly. The rest of the crew silenced themselves, respecting that Shepard would wish to hear everything without interruption.

She allowed her face to light up at the news of everyone's success. Liara, Tali, Jack and Kaiden. "Wrex and Grunt? Oh shit, I bet they already have a few kids named Shepard and Mordin." She laughed, a grin wide on her face as everyone seemed to laugh as well in agreement.

She hardly put it past Garrus to resume his mercenary days, especially after Omega, and a skittering feeling crossed over her that perhaps he was there once more, but jumping to conclusions was not really the best, better safe then sorry. "I wish to see the Council then, as soon as possible. It's.. important that I speak with him. EDI? I need you to send an encrypted message to the remaining crew. I've heard Cerberus is pissed about the Illusive man, so I'd prefer if not everyone in the galaxy knows I'm alive, just yet. Make sure everyone knows I wish to meet up with them. For old times sake."

Within seconds, EDI and Joker walked into the command room. "Yes, Commander. I have already set course for the Citadel, as well as sent out the messages." EDI explained quickly before Joker stepped in to continue. "All you gotta do is let us know, and we're off. Just like old times, huh Commander?"

Shepard grinned widely, everything was just as it once was. Everyone was ready, and everything was set up and ready to go before she even had to think about it. "Much appreciated, EDI. We shall depart for the Citadel once I speak a few words for the crew." She nodded again, mostly to herself.

Hackett couldn't help but let a grin slide onto his worn face. "It's good to have you back Shepard. I think we all know who the Normandy really belongs to. I will take a shuttle back to Earth for the time being. I will be available on Com-link if you need me." Hackett swiped a few more times over the datapad.

Shepard turned slightly, blue eyes locking onto Hackett as he spoke. "It's good to be back, Admiral. I will keep you updated on everything via Com-link, sir." She paused, which allowed the Admiral to continue speaking.

"I've also just revived your specter status, as well as classified the Normandy and her whereabouts. You will have to take a shuttle to the Citadel, and blend in to prevent detection from any Cerberus operatives in the area. We've set up a rendezvous with someone you know who is especially good at blending into a crowd, you will find them upon entering the Citadel, well, more like they will find you. This ship is now a Ghost. Whatever happens to it is up to you Commander. I just relayed the status of the rest of the crew I didn't get to mention to your private terminal. Specialist Traynor will update you about those, as per usual. Keep me posted Shepard." He quickly saluted, awaiting her return salute before striding out of the room.

"I'm surprised the Council agreed to that, but hey, I'm not complaining!" She chuckled softly, the perked both of her brows as she sank into her hip, folding her arms across her chest in her usual posture. It had been ages since she'd gone undercover, she'd almost forgotten what it was like. "Understandable, I will keep my identity disclosed while on the Citadel, those doctors upgraded my helmet with a darker visor, so I will likely go fully armored into the Citadel, however that may pose a problem." She shifted slightly. "I will likely need a security bypass, to prevent having to identify myself and blow my cover. We can figure that out later, we still have some time before we reach the Citadel." She watched as Hackett stood to attention, and she quickly did the same, saluting until he was off the command deck.

Shepard practically sighed in irritation, her posture slacking slightly at the thought of Traynor reminding her of messages over and over and over. She clutched her head and sighed miserably for a moment before her attentions were brought back to the crew. She straightened, figuring now would not be the best time to break down, and turned toward Vega as he spoke.

"Well, we're all here Loco. What's the speech?" Vega grinned with curiosity, waiting to hear one of her famous speeches they all missed.

"Calm yourself, Muscles." She grinned as she took her spot at the command deck, pacing only slightly as her throat was cleared, her piercing gaze scanning the room. "Its been long over due for a talk. I'm back, how? I have no fuckin' idea other then I was saved by those doctors on Earth. There they explained the threat of disbanded Cerberus operatives, and mentioned something about Vorcha, however I doubt they intended for me to hear. I say its high time we get ourselves back into the fight. Let them know that no one fucks with our galaxy." Her tone held strong, and many of the crew nodded amungst themselves. "We will stomp them out, just as we have with every other bastard out there that thinks they can run things their way, but this time, no one is dying. That is an order."

As the speech ended, she dismissed the crew to their workstations, and waited as the room slowly emptied, everyone giving her quick welcome backs as they dispersed. She waited a few moments before limping herself back to the CIC, her hands trialing along the controls she knew by heart. The galaxy map unfolded quickly as she did, and with a few taps, she felt the drive cores kick in as they headed for their destination.

Traynor remained quiet for a few moments, before she nervously spoke up. "Welcome back, again, Commander! Now, I know you just got back and all, but.. you have an extreme amount of messages at your private terminal. I was also asked to relay that Dr. Chakwas would like to see you down in the med-bay. I would recommend you take the time to see her while we head for the Citadel, afterwards, you should definitely check your messages."

God damn it she knew it, not even back for an hour and Traynor was already all over her with the damn message thing. "Uh.. right." She muttered, turning her gaze to Traynor as she swallowed down the bubble of anger that made itself present. "I actually noticed that before I tested out my coms back on Earth. Could I have you sort out the useless junk? It could make it easier to read the more.. important ones. I'll head down to the med-bay now." And away from all these messages, she added to herself before continuing. "Mark any new messages as urgent, just in case the crew attempts to reach me. I don't want them buried in the massive amount already there." Mostly anything from Garrus, she added again before slinking off toward the elevator.

Traynor simply nodded with a grin, clearly oblivious to how the commander felt, and quickly set to work on her task as the commander left.

Shepard fidgeted nervously at the thought of seeing Dr. Chakwas, would she do tests? Would she find out about her pregnancy? A nervous swallow echoed in the confinement of the elevator as it slowly sunk down a single floor. She didn't want anyone to know before she spoke with Garrus, not even Dr. Chakwas.

The door swished open, and Shepard's uneven gait echoed around the halls as she turned right and stood just before the med-bay doors. A gentle knock was given, and the doors slid open with ease as Shepard walked in, her hands twisting nervously in one another behind her back as she put on a smile. "So, remember that Serrice Ice Brandy? Yeah, I didn't forget. I'll pick some up on the Citadel so we can celebrate again sometime." She offered with a chuckle as the Doctor stood.

"Ooh! Commander Shepard, what a pleasure to see you again! You're looking.. good as ever actually, considering you haven't been seen since the defeat of the Reapers." The doctor perked a brow as she inspected her Commander. "Were you in stasis? It looks like you haven't aged a day!" She exclaimed, guiding Shepard to a nearby medical table.

Shepard nodded slightly, swallowing back another nervous feeling that fluttered in her gut. "I tried to communicate to the Normandy after it was over, but everything went down, I ended up on Earth, being fixed up by human doctors. Rebuilt for a second time." She added with a soft sigh as she sat against the cool table.

"Ah, human doctors are the best." She winked with a chuckle as she pulled out some medical equipment. "Just going to make sure the stasis did not effect you negatively, then you're free to go do whatever it is you do, Commander."

Several minutes ticked by, and though as the doctor scanned her vitals, and picked up not one, but two heartbeats, she remained silent about her discovery, taking the hint on the Commander's nervous look, that she knew, and was not yet ready to announce her pregnancy. It awed the doctor, just as it had the other doctors, that the child still remained after years of stasis.

"Well, everything seems to be in perfect order, not even a scar, it's truly remarkable. I wish to see you again soon, Commander." As discreet as possible with her words, but she would continue to monitor the child to insure its health was not at risk. "And that brandy? Don't worry about it for now, perhaps on the anniversary of the Reapers destruction we will have a toast to your success." She grinned, patting her knee gently before helping Shepard off the table.

"Thanks, Dr. Chakwas, and I will." Shepard replied casually as she stepped from the bed. "A toast sounds good." She nodded, turning as her coms beeped with the influx of messages she was being sent. Damn it, all she wanted was a nice nap right about now.

Quickly she ducked out of the med-bay, thinking all went well with her little checkup as she slid into the elevator once more. "EDI, let me know when we reach the Citadel. I need a nap, I feel horrible." She stifled a sigh as the elevator once again made its slow climb to her destination.

"You got it Commander. We have approximately five hours until we are close enough to send a shuttle, but I will wake you when it is time. Rest well Commander, if you need anything, you simply have to ask."

As the link was cut, she sighed in relief as the doors slid open and she slowly walked into her room. Nothing changed, nothing at all. Everything was just as she had left it, the picture of Garrus on her desk, her ship models. Even the squeak of her space hamster, which made her jump slightly. "Hey there little guy! Miss me?" She chuckled, dumping a bit of food into its cage before snatching the picture of Garrus from her desk and plopping onto her bed with a heavy sigh.

The covers lay beneath her and her armor remained on her as she snuggled into her pillows, staring at the picture she clutched in her hands. The swell of emotions made her throat burn with the threat of tears as she stared at it, and without the slightest hesitation, she hugged the frame to her chest, and closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

It felt like minutes to the sleeping Commander, when in reality it had been well over several hours as EDI's voice echoed in the Commander's room. "Commander? We've arrived near the Citadel. I have your security pass available, please see Vega before you depart to retrieve it. The council is aware of your arrival, and is awaiting your shuttle, Cortez had the shuttle waiting in the hangar."

A soft grumble left Shepard as she slowly untangled herself from the blankets. "Thanks EDI." She managed as she moved about the room, replacing the picture on the nightstand, and moving toward her equipment storage. She snatched her helmet, and attached a pistol to her waistline just before heading to the elevator. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she pressed at the button for the Hangar, and pulled her helmet over her head, the clasps hissing as they attached and acclimatized her oxygen levels.

"Fucking slow elevators. Always the elevators. I have a feeling this time I might just die in one." She grumbled to herself as she awaited the doors to open, and once it did, she quickly strode within the room, seeking out Vega, and grabbing the security pass. Within seconds it was linked to her Omni-tool, and she was ready to rock and roll.

Cortez leaned against the shuttle, arms folded over his chest expectantly as Shepard made her way over. She scowled slightly. "Sorry, I needed a nap." She huffed, before chuckling as she ducked into the shuttle.

Shit, it was easy, getting into the Citadel, the security pass had the C-SEC officers giving her strange looks, but they did not question her. Slowly she passed out of C-SEC HQ, looking rather lost as she tried to pinpoint the location of the Council towers.

*Pssssst* "Hey, over here! You know if you wanted to hide, you could have asked me for some tips. I for one will always know you when I see you." The voice emerged from the shadows.

Shepard tensed as the voice reached her, half expecting someone to press a pistol to the back of her head and demand all her secrets, however when the voice finally registered, she grinned behind the darkened helmet. "Kasumi!" She whispered with a chuckle.

The cloak faded to reveal the hooded woman, and a smile twisted at her lips as she strode forward. "Now, if you aren't who I think you are, then you saw nothing!" She giggled carefully as she placed a hand on the commanders shoulder.

"Shit if I'd known it was you I was rendezvousing with, I'd have made it difficult to find me!" Shepard snickered before straightening and pulling the woman into a tight hug. "Of course its me, I'll explain everything later, but I really need to get into contact with the Council. I'm.. not familiar with the new Citadel, could you maybe.. point me in the right direction?" She glanced around looking like a lost child once more.

"Sure thing Shep, but on one condition. I want to be part of the crew again. Being on the Citadel is old. I already stole everything I wanted here, and I'm soooo bored. If you say yes I'll get you some new fish, or something." She grinned innocently, hoping to get a positive answer from her friend.

Shepard lifted a brow, well aware that Kasumi wouldn't be able to see it before laughing lightly. "Well, how could I say no? You belong on the Normandy, you can even have the same room if you want." She grinned as they walked on. "Oh.. I dunno about that though. I can never manage to remember to feed them. BUT if by some reason you end up with an Aquarium VI on your hands..." She laughed again, emerald gaze flickering to the master thief. "Kidding, by the way. Welcome back to the crew, Kasumi. Now.. where's the council?"

Kasumi had a fit of giggles, which she hid in the palm of her hand to keep them muffled. "Thanks Shep. The tower is on the other side of the C-SEC district. They put them closer during the new build. See ya on the Normandy, Commander." With that her voice faded just as her shape as she cloaked again, bouncing off to find Cortez more then likely.

"See you there, Kasumi." She chuckled, heading off to find the tower, thankfully it wasn't that difficult, and she nearly kicked herself for having to ask for directions. Bleh!

Along the way she browsed some wares, keeping herself undercover by only nodding or shaking her head when asked if she required assistance. Soon enough the tower's elevator was within sight. A nervous swallow was made as she stepped forward. Last time her and the Council met, it was needless to say she was not pleased about having to go to them for such a matter.

An exasperated sigh left her as she stepped into the elevator, and watched as the people below grew smaller and smaller as she ascended. When the doors finally opened, she rolled her shoulders and strode out like a woman on a mission, heading directly for the center of the room, where the council often met.


	4. Chapter 3 : Back Track

**A/N:**  
**Some new notes for y'all. I never thought I'd get much interest in this, quite happy to see people are reading and enjoying. Sorry for so much random shit in between and the bouncing back and forth between timelines, but soon it will level out, and soon being Chapter 4! I will likely get Chapter 4 out today as well, seeing as this chapter is a bit shorter and reveling in Garrus's mind for a bit. Hope you enjoy! Please send in some reviews, I love reading about how you think the story is coming along! Feel free to PM me etc if you have questions, I will reply to them as soon as possible. **  
**Love ya guys!**

**Of course a thanks to my proof reader, Wrex, and my friend Garrus. You two mean the world to me!**

**-Feary**

Vakarian was back on that crummy crater of a place called Omega, but not as the crime fighting vigilante known as 'Archangel'. No, this time just as a frequent customer at Afterlifes bar. As one of the tributes for Commander Shepard helping Aria T'loak recapture this cesspool from Cerberus, all his drinks were on the house. One could really lose themselves here, especially him.

It's been years since the Reapers were destroyed and the Mass Relays and Citadel rebuilt. Even though he was back doing what he does best; he couldn't help but picture her in his mind along with the words that were exchanged between each other on the day of Judgement.

With every drink brought regret. 'I should have been there.. I shouldn't have escaped on the Normandy.. I should have went with her.' He sighed, a clawed hand rubbing over his forehead ridges as the thoughts raced through his buzzing mind. 'I hope this bar will suffice until we meet at that bar, Shepard.'

He was pulled from his illusions as a constant *beep* emerged from his Omni-tool, notifying him of reports of crime in the area. Quickly he tossed back his drink, setting the glass to the counter and tapped out his payment on the Omni-tool to at least offer a tip to the bartender before pulling his helmet over his head and slowly strolling out of Afterlife. His car waited patiently in the lot, and with a simple press of a button the car unfolded, and he slid within.

Another beep alerted him on the Omni-tool, and a small chuckle rumbled his throat as he scanned over the sender address. 'From Liara T'Soni', what could the Shadow Broker possibly have to tell him. Clawed fingers swiped over the hologram, pulling the message up, and opening it. A picture loomed before him, one they had taken at Shepard's apartment. All the crew gathered around the pair as she rested her head against his shoulder, practically clinging to him. The sparkle in her eyes, the smile on her lips. His heart clenched, god damn he missed her.

'I came across this and thought to send it out to everyone. I hope you're doing okay, Mr. Vakarian.' -end of transmission-

Garrus looked at the picture for a good long moment, more regret filling him with each second before he saved the image. He sat there, bottling up all of what he felt in his heart as the car burst to life at his fingertips, and as the auto-pilot engaged, the car whisked him off to his set destination.

The car parked on top of one of the many tall buildings, not far from the most recent crime. The Blood pack had dispersed ever since the genophage ended, and that left a mass of very confused, and blood thirsty Vorcha. The faint click of his weapon could be heard as it was removed from the rack inside the car, as as the doors popped open, it extended into a large weapon of destruction, as it was built to be. The scope glinted lazily in the haze of Omega as he set himself up behind some crates, and just as he had suspected, it was the Vorcha of the Blood pack.

With slight modifications to his scope, he exhaled slowly, finger gently squeezing the trigger. *BANG* A Vorcha fell into a crumpled heap. *BANG BANG* Another two. One by one the Vorcha fell, one shot, one kill. 'One more, and he's gotta be the cowardly one.' He thought to himself as he focused in on the boxes the Vorcha cowered behind, believing he was safe from the deadly sniper above him.

Silently, Garrus switched his rounds to armor piercing, and slowly began to pull the trigger, but never released the round. A flash back suddenly claimed his mind, Shepard, standing just before Sidonis. Her words flowed up to him, and he struggled to blink away the tears that rose up from his eyes. As he slowly came back to, the Vorcha had long gone, escaping while Garrus sat there in his memories. His lip curled slightly, his hands wiping at his face before he folded up his rifle and headed back for his car, directly into an ambush.

A string of curses left his lips as he dove for cover, quickly whipping the rifle out once more and sending more bullets at the approaching Blood Pack members. That one Vorcha must have summoned his crew, and now it was him against an army.

"Now how the hell did I end up in this situation again. Only Omega can put me in this bad a mood." He growled, hoisting the scope to his eye and taking quick and precise shots before ducking back into cover to allow his shields to recharge. During one of these recharge periods his coms beeped with an incoming call. "God damn it!" He snapped, popping the heat sink as he answered.

"Vakarian here, if its not important I may need to call you back. Kinda busy right now..." He spoke loudly over the incoming fire before returning a few shots of his own.

"This is Primarch Victus. I have news for you to head back to the Citadel, as soon as possible Vakarian. The council apparently has a new job for you, bigger then your small time crime busts on Omega." The call was filled with static, but Garrus heard the Primarch loud and clear.

"Understood, will be there as soon as possible, now if you will kindly excuse me." He ended the call abruptly as he returned fire, killing several Vorcha that had stupidly ran up the center of the walk way below. If they kept this up, he'd be done sooner then he thought, but he was confused, and very curious as to what the Council had to offer, and decided it was best to leave the Vorcha for another time.

His shields quickly rebooted, and he made a run for it, sliding into the already open car, and lifting away just as a grenade rolled under its undercarriage. Thankfully Vorcha were seriously stupid, and the pin had not been pulled completely before tossed. 'Idiots.' He thought to himself as the car sped off. First thing was first, he needed to get to the Citadel.

"Well, hopefully Purgatory changed their bartender. The last one was an asshole."


	5. Chapter 4 : Reunion

**A/N:**

**And here's chapter 4 as promised. As stated before I'd love to hear what you guys think, but keep negativity out please. Please leave some reviews, and if you have questions or concerns swing me a PM!**

**This will probably be the last chapter for this week. Going to give myself and Wrex a break. I'm going to begin writing chapters ahead of time so that I can post them once every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.**

**Thanks Wrexy for putting up with me pumping chapters out left and right. You're the best.**

**-Feary**

The foot steps of Commander Shepard echoed throughout the great hall as she strode to its center, armor shining, N7 colors polished and perfect. There standing in front of her were the three Councilors she knew very well. The Turian councilor Sparatus, the Asari councilor Tevos, and Salarian councilor Valern.

"Ah, we have been expecting you." Sparatus spoke first, arms clasped behind his back in an authoritative stance. "Late, as usual."

"However, what we hopemust yet be confirmed." Valaren spoke next, turning quickly to glare at his companions, how could they wish to get right to business without confirming Shepard was in fact Shepard.

A sigh left the Asari as she shook her head, then held it high and lifted a delicate hand to wave the other two councilors silent. "I am sure Shepard has much to say, so let us get to the point. You may remove your helmet, show us what we have yet to believe." Her tone was silky as usual, filling the air between Shepard and the council.

Shepard stood tall, unflinching before the council as they turned to her. She nodded respectfully, lowering her head slightly to pull the helm from her head, unleashing a wave of fire that fell around her shoulders in soft locks. The helmet hissed momentarily as the oxygen raced out into the open air, and she carefully held it at her side as her emerald gaze stared boldly at the council.

"What has yet to be confirmed, stands before you, Councilors." She spoke loudly, her words echoing off the glossy surfaces within the tower. "I stand here, in the flesh, just as alive as any one of you. You may have requests for me, as your Specter, but my main priority is the location of Garrus Vakarian. I was told you may have the answers to this question. Only after you answer may we get down to business."

Sparatus was quick to reply to her question. "Ah yes.. Vakarian was on a mission for the Asari on Omega. However I had a task that needed his assistance on the Citadel. It was a matter of urgeny that he completed this mission, and as such, he should still be located within the Citadel until his job is finished."

Tevos frowned at the Turian for leaving out information, and quickly stepped in "He left the council room but an hour ago. Mentioned something about.. visiting his favorite spot on the Citadel?"

Valaren straightened, figuring now that she had her answers, she could finish this meeting. "We however do not really have many requests of you at the moment. The Reapers are gone, the relays and Citadel rebuilt. Planets flourish. All thanks to you none the less. You are one stubborn human, Commander Shepard."

"One that has shown all the races of the galaxy that we must stand together." Added Councilor Tevos.

Sparatus figured he'd join the praise as well. "One that shows promise, pride, and the refusal to give up or die."

"So why make petty requests, You've earned your peace of mind from us. We will likely call if something comes to our attention, but for now you are free to do as you wish, Commander." Valaren nodded politely.

He's here! The thought instantly made her fidget nervously, but excitement also coursed her veins. His favorite spot, hell she knew that spot better then anywhere else. If it was still in the same area, thanks to the remodel of the Citadel.

She simply grinned as they spoke highly of her. "Very well. If you don't mind, Councilors, I'm going to go find Vakarian. There is urgent matters I need to discuss with him. You need anything, you know where to find me." She offered a polite bow, arms fisted over her chest before she turned quickly on her heels to leave.

She had no qualms with the council, however she really did not wish to stand there and be stared at while she asked what she needed to know. She was sure anything she needed to know, Garrus knew. Her helmet was quickly refastened as she headed for the dreaded elevator.

Finally her floor arrived, and she headed quickly for C-SEC HQ around the corner. Her pass was flashed, and a car was issued to her. She wasted no time as she maneuvered the car toward the place she knew well, in hopes of finding Garrus still there.

A toss of the bottle.. *BANG*

Garrus let his feet dangle over the ledge of the board walk. Full bottles on one side of him, empty thermal clips on the other for every empty bottle he tossed.

*BANG*

This was a memory for Garrus. It was years before the Citadel was decimated that he had shared this very spot with Shepard. Memories flooded him, how cocky he had been when she missed the bottle. His mandibles clicked in amusement as he recalled the words that had strengthened their bond with one another.

With rifle in hand, another empty bottle was tossed.

*BANG*

Even over the sounds of the engine, she could hear the shots. A smile graced her features, silly Turian, leading her right to him. The car was set down with ease as Garrus turned his gaze to it. She could see his mandibles flutter with words she could not hear.

"And after ALL these years, this is still my favorite spot on the Citadel.." His words were muffled as the sound of a skyvcar drifted toward him. Blue eyes turned to it as it landed, and he let out a groan of irritation. "And after all these years, they pick now of all times to finally say something about being up here." He shook his head, standing to observe as a Human Alliance soldier stepped from the car, her N7 colors shined in the sun as she stood in front of the car with her arms crossed.

Shepard sunk into a hip and tapped her foot, she would humor him, for it seemed he did not recognize her, likely due to the darkened visor over her face.

Neither of them moved, and rather just stared each other down. A chuckle rumbled in the Turian's throat, and finally he spoke. "Let me guess, the Alliance Navy wants to offer me the first Turian N7 position. Even after I turned down Specter training." His arms crossed to mimic her stance.

"Are you suggesting N7 isn't good enough for you, Mr. Vakarian?" She altered her voice, causing it to hold a deeper tone then normal, and completely throwing off the Turian. However she couldn't help a soft sniffle that left her as she resisted the urge to sob.

His eyes narrowed at the Commander as he tried to piece together what exactly was happening, and as the breeze billowed around him, he picked up a familiar scent. His heart squeezed as the soft earthy scent registered, and before he could open his mouth to demand how she knew of his spot, the Commander lifted her hands to remove her helmet.

"So.. This is still your favorite spot is it?" Her voice cracked before she finished the sentence, her normal tone reaching him as she lifted the latches to remove the helmet. Hair that was like fire billowed out as the breeze picked up again, and the helmet was carefully set on the hood of the sky car as she quickly wiped away her tears and moved toward him.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Was it a trick? Did he drink too much? His heart skittered around in his chest as he watched her tears flow from her piercing green gaze. "Oh.. spirits!" His rifle dropped carelessly to the ground as he rushed forward, catching her as she launched herself into his arms, and squeezing her to his chest as if she would disappear.

"No Reaper scum could ever keep me from you." She managed as tears continued to leak down her face silently. "Garrus." She choked out, clinging to him as if nothing else mattered.

Garrus's mind was still trying to process what exactly was happening, she was.. really here, in his arms. Her scent just as he remembered it, Earthy with a small hint of vanilla and a splash of mint. He could hear the thrum of her heart, strong in her chest, beating loudly and fast as she clung to him with equal desperation. He tried to speak, but instead his mandibles fluttered uselessly against her neck as he took in as much as he could. She was back, Shepard was back.

"I thought for sure.. That I would be at that bar waiting for you." She managed through her sobs. "I can't even explain how much I missed you, you were the reason I had the strength to get back up. I was so.. broken, but I knew you were out there, and I needed to get back to you."

She wiped her face with her free hand, leaning back only slightly to stand on the tips of her toes and cover his face with soft and gentle kisses as her hands cupped his cheeks and wiped at his tears. "I would suggest we sit and talk, but it's not safe here for me. Cerberus is everywhere, and they're very, very pissed." She managed to choke out a chuckle. "Will you come back with me? To the Normandy?"

His hands moved to cover hers as she cupped his cheeks, listening to her words as he regained himself. "I will follow you through hell and back Shepard. I've missed you so much, don't expect me to even let you out of my sight for a few weeks." His chest rumbled with his chuckle. "However I do not think Cerberus is the biggest threat at the current moment, but we can get to that back on the Normandy. I just need to return my car, and you likely should as well, and I will meet you at the rendezvous for pick up."

"And I would do the same for you, Garrus." She reached for her helmet, grasping its cool surface as she stepped from his arms. "I will explain everything back on the Normandy, I also.. have something else we need to discuss." The nervous flutter was back in her gut, but she suppressed it quickly. A nod was given once more as the helmet was pulled back over her head. He was right, couldn't just leave the car there, C-SEC wouldn't be too happy about that.

"Cortez, requesting pickup at C-SEC." She murmured into the coms as she slit into the sleek car, watching as Garrus did the same with his own after scooping up his rifle. He followed her closely on the way back to C-SEC, and she nodded formally to the officer as she returned the vehicle, moving toward the shuttle's docking bay with Garrus in tow.

They both stepped onto the familiar shuttle and got situated in its holding quarters. Her fist banged into the hardened metal a few times, letting Cortez know they were ready to depart, and the doors hissed closed. She shuffled closer to him, letting her helmet skitter to the ground as her hand moving up to slide into his own, threading their mismatched fingers together. as she turned her gaze up to him, a grin on her lips.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his nose as she uttered three simple words that meant the world to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied softly, bumping his forehead against hers affectionately.

"We will be arriving on the Normandy shortly. Welcome back, Mr. Vakarian." Cortez announced over the shuttles intercom.

"It's so good to be back. I hope Joker didn't fry the main battery cannon while I was gone." Garrus grinned as he looked over to Shepard.

"I'm sure he didn't, the Normandy looks as good as she always has." She chuckled as the Shuttle slowed, hovering in the hangar before landing carefully. She snuck him another quick kiss, letting her fingers trail against the scars along the side of his face before snatching her helmet and standing just as the doors opened, turning back to give him a smirk.


	6. Chapter 5 : The News

**A/N: Welp here's chapter 5! Thank god for the weekend, I must say this damn table chair isn't great for my back. Perhaps I will find somewhere to relocate for the remaining chapters.**

**The usual thanks to my proof reader, Wrex, and my good friend, Garrus, who helped me achieve half of this lovely story.**

**A thanks to the readers as well! **

**-Feary**

Her grin couldn't be any wider as she stepped off the shuttle. It felt so so so nice to be back in the swing of things, and even if she didn't mean it, she was already beginning to recruit most of her members back on the Normandy. Green eyes danced over to Vega as he approached, and she arched a brow as the two greeted one another, a small laugh leaving her lips as they spoke.

Garrus was quick to follow, mandibles clicking with amusement at her actions as he stepped into the hangar. In the distance he could make out the familiar form of James, moving forward to greet the two of them, as well as help Cortez get the shuttle latched down.

"Well if it isn't James Vega.. muscles still as big as your pride." He chuckled as the two shook hands.

James merely laughed at the Turian's greeting. "Nice to see you too scars. Still being a big one man super hero on the holo-news I see."

The pair laughed as their hands parted. "Armory and Main Battery are all yours Scars, you always did a better job then I did at that. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do. I will help Cortez unload the shuttle, Commander." Quickly saluting Shepard before heading over to Cortez.

"Men." She uttered under her breath, shaking her head quickly as she returned the salute. "Nice work Vega."

A wave was quickly offered to Cortez as the pair stepped into the elevator, her hand instantly seeking out his, and grasping his fingers gently. "I wish to speak with you privately before we head into the Command deck." She sighed quietly, pressing the button to her quarters and leaning back against the wall.

Her hand gently tugged at his, pulling him closer, which he gladly allowed, pinning her back against the railing. He pulled his hand up, cupping her cheek as they stared at each other, breathing becoming slightly heavier as their faces hovered inches away. Shepard moved first, hoisting herself to sit against the rail, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him the few inches so that her lips could touch lightly to his mouth, arms lacing around his fringe as the two shared their moment.

It felt like seconds before the door slid open, dinging happily at the arrival of their floor. Shepard sighed, beginning to detangle herself when Garrus surprised her by planting both hands under her thighs, and hoisting her up as he carried her into the room. A thrilled squeak left her lips as she chuckled, clinging to his shoulders in hopes that he didn't accidentally drop her to the floor.

His mandibles fluttered against her neck as he took in her lovely scent, his lips nibbling at her soft flesh, finding it still as highly amusing as always. With purposed steps, he walked until the end of her bed hit his knees, gently leaning her back into the soft sheets with a rumbling chuckle of his own. He pulled back momentarily, searching her emerald gaze, finding her grinning wildly at him. "I've missed you." He managed, nibbling her jawline affectionately.

"And I you." She murmured back, cradling his head in her hands to pull his face back so their gazes met once more. "Though, as much as I have missed you, I don't think now is the time." Her gaze, and tone was apologetic as she slowly began to push him up, sitting up still close to his chest as he stared curiously at her.

"Garrus, there's something important we need to talk about." She started, and Garrus's face immediately sunk, what was this?

Her hand moved up, a single finger pressing against his lips to silence any words from him. "I was in bad shape when the doctors found me. I was placed in stasis for years while they reconstructed me, inside and out." She sighed, looking at the miserable look on his face, she had to fight the urge to blurt it out to stop his suffering, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"When I was leaving, the doctor explained something very unexpected and amazing to me. I would have never thought in a million years that it could be happening.. Garrus, I-, I'm pregnant." She finally blurted, watching as the shock set into his face, causing a slight grin to stretch the corners of her lips. "Perhaps we will see what a Human-Turian child looks like after all."

He stared at her dumbly, jaws parted slightly as blue orbs stared into the forest like greens. Shock was clear on his face as he opened and closed his mouth trying to find words, and eventually they came to him. "I.. I'm going to be a father!?"

Eyes flickered from her own, to her belly, repeating the process enough times that Shepard finally pulled his gaze back to hers with her hands. "The damn best father this galaxy has ever seen." Was all she managed before he quickly placed his head to her stomach. How stupid could he have been! He should have heard it sooner!

'_Thud thud thud_'

The smallest beat could be heard, mirroring its mothers. His own heart racked around his chest painfully as he swallowed, and lifted his head quickly. "This has never happened in Turian history. We should see Dr. Chakwas immediately to make sure the child is healthy. Does anyone else know?" Of course his hormones instantly kicked in, the need to protect rising above all else.

"I've seen her today already..." She held a puzzled look on her face as his tone dropped, her head tilting slightly. "No, I made sure no one knew before you." Hands ran over his face, in an attempt to calm his nerves. "And I'd like to keep it that way until I'm ready." Her lips met his briefly. "Would you like to see the Doctor now?"

His nod was immediate as a heavy sigh of relief left him. Though he trusted everyone within the crew with his life, the less that knew, the better. If Cerberus found out.. His head shook as he moved to stand, gently taking her hand to help her stand. "Yes, that will be the best thing to do, get an opinion from her. I have some stuff on my mind I would like to speak with you about as well. Things that have been going on since the Reapers were destroyed, but I would feel much better in telling you after we see Dr. Chakwas."

"Then lets head down there, we'll speak about the destroying of badguys in the command deck with the crew we have gathered. They'll want to hear as well." She grinned, letting him tug her along toward the elevator. He was acting.. different, but who wouldn't? Knowing that their love was carrying their child, she recalled Turians had some primal instincts within them, and so chocked it up to that.

As the doors closed, she leaned against him, her fingers threaded in his. The ride was short, and soon it dinged with their arrival. Doors slid open with a hiss, and off he was again, Shepard having to improvise with larger steps to accommodate for his pace. He hardly didnt even bother to knock, just hit the panel and strode through as the doors pulled to the side.

The Doctor was on her feet immediately at the sudden intrusion, half expecting a dying crew member, however she simply cocked a brow at the pair. "Shepard! Back so soon? Is everything okay?"

Garrus let a chuckle rumble as Dr. Chakwas glanced between the two with a peculiar look. "Oh, she knows." He half grinned as he pulled Shepard up to her, placing her in front of him, hands on each of her shoulders. His chin rested on her head as he grinned cheekily at the doctor.

The silver haired doctor perked a single brow now, concealing the grin that threatened to slide across her lips at any second. "Know what, exactly?" She managed to squeeze out without so much as a chuckle.

Shepard seemed to shift from one foot to the other like a naughty child caught in the act, tilting her head up slightly to dislodge Garrus's chin from her scalp. "Perhaps she does.." She turned back to the doctor with a nervous grin. "I'm to be a mother." She tensed, immediately countering with- "I don't want anyone else to know, not yet anyways."

The doctor finally let her grin show as she nodded. "Yes, I saw the heard beating when I checked your vitals earlier. So, Garrus is the lucky Turian I am assuming? If so this will be highly interesting, very very rare for something like this to happen. I wish to run tests, if you don't mind, Commander. I would have done so earlier, but I could tell you wished to remain discreet about the pregnancy." She pulled out her data pad, tapping a few things into the holo-pad while offering for Shepard to take a seat on a near by medical table.

"I figured you know, and I appreciate you keeping it to yourself. I wanted to tell Garrus first, before anyone else. Once I gather the crew back up, I will announce it between us only." She turned to the bed Chakwas pointed toward, and nervously stepped toward it with Garrus right on her heels. "Of course he is, I could love no one other then him." She turned to sit on the table, flashing Garrus a wide grin as he settled in a chair beside her. "Run anything you need, Doctor. We want to be sure the child is healthy."

Dr. Chakwas nodded casually as she followed Shepard over to the table, running several checks, and talking as she went about her work as normal. "Heart beat is good, strong. Just like its parents. Approximation of age is a little over three weeks, gender cannot yet be determined." She paused as she ran a scan over Shepard's abdomen, bringing up a 3D scale, and clearing away the extra mass around the fetus. "It's hard to tell at such an early age, but it looks as if you genes have mixed! You can clearly tell where the head fringes will be, as well as count the stubs of its fingers! Oh Commander this is beautiful!" She grinned, turning the image so the two could see as she spun it with her free hand to give them a slow 360 view.

The pair stared happily at the image, hand in hand. Both clearly relieved that the child was healthy. "A Human-Turian mix.. Is it just me Shepard or is defying the impossible an everyday thing for us now a days?"

"I have to agree, things like this seem to happen a lot around me." Shepard chuckled in return, watching as Garrus stood from his chair.

"Everything is good, Commander. However I want you to stay on light duty, absolutely NO firefights, am I understood?" She shifted nervously, of course she was commanding her commander, but there was no way she'd let Shepard get herself into the middle of something with a child in her belly. "I wish to see you once a week at least. I'm prescribing some species safe pre-natal care vitamins to insure the child's best possibilities.. and here they are now." She plucked them off a small buzzing drone before shooing it away and handing the bottle to Shepard.

Shepard frowned at the mention of light duty, but didn't complain, the doctor knew best. She simply took the bottle of pills and placed them in one of her many pockets as the doctor continued on.

"Take them once with each meal, assuming you're eating three times daily, if you aren't, I suggest you start doing so. You're eating for two now." Her silver brows perked as she grinned at the two. She quickly fluttered her hands over her datapad, the machine on her desk letting out a faint buzz as a slip popped out of it. She snatched the slip and handed it to them. "And this is for you as well, for when you announce it to the crew."

Shepard turned a shocked gaze up to the doctor as the slip was handed to her, the image of the child clearly visible. Her face beamed with pride as she thought about showing the picture to everyone when the time came. They were to be parents! "Thank you, Dr. Chakwas. We best get moving then, I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret." She chuckled, emerald gaze turning to Garrus once more. "To the War room?"

Garrus simply nodded as he helped Shepard to her feet, many thoughts running his mind as they made their way to the elevator. The thought of being a dad had joyfully wedged itself into his head, and the mother was the love of his life. Though he also had a duty to do, an obligation to defend his family. He wasn't going to lose her again, and he definitely was not going to be losing their child.

On the ride down to the CIC room, Shepard had turned to him, a brow perked on her perfect face. "Who did you want to brief with us?"

Garrus thought train was brought to a halt as he considered their options. "EDI should be there, as well as Vega. Those two should be it for now. We can relay the information to others once we have the basics."

Basics. When was anything basic anymore..


	7. Chapter 6 : Know Thy Enemy

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit on the smaller side, but I have a surprise for you all come Wednesday to make up for it.**  
**The usual thanks to Wrex and Garrus. Hope you're all enjoying!**

"EDI, I need you and Vega in the war room." Her words were casual as they stepped off the elevator, "Please." She added quickly as they stood side by side while the security scanner passed over them. She almost snorted, how ironic that she had to be scanned on her own damn ship, every time she walked to or from the damned war room. The scanner passed once more before they were waved through, issuing stiff backs and steady salutes as Shepard passed by them.

EDI responded shortly after, notifying Shepard that she had understood before linking into Vega's coms. "James, the Commander has requested your presence in the war room." Her tone was perky, as usual, as her slim form wandered past security, and stood just inside the door, watching her Commander with interest as to why they were called to gather without the rest of the crew.

Vega arrived shortly after, following EDI's lead as the two moved to the holo-table. His shoulders rolled casually as the same curiosity wandered into his mind. It was unusual to not have all of the crew in such a gathering, however he simply crossed his muscular arms over his chest and leaned into the table, elbows propped on its edge, prepared to listen to Garrus as the Turian straightened himself.

"I've called you here to relay specific information about new threats. During my years working as a mercenary, I specifically tracked down a job that had Cerberus's scent all over it. However ever time I thought I was getting close, Cerberus was no where to be found. Not a trace left behind. Its like they completely vanished off the map." Garrus, was cut off abruptly.

"Didn't the commander kill the Illusive Man? Why would Cerberus be around after his death, wouldnt they run with their tails between their legs?" James huffed, a look of confusion on his tanned face as Garrus continued on.

"I thought so too, until something changed my mind. Something like running off would usually take years to sort out, they'd still be struggling to fit in and hide themselves. Instead they just vanished in days, without a trace or clue as to what happened. Something like that takes coordination, but Cerberus isn't the only enemy I've found. Something is brewing inside the blood pack. I'm unsure as to what just yet, but we need to keep on our toes, Krogan or not."

Shepard remained silent, listening carefully to the information that was relayed, and watching the two across from them, judging their reactions to the situation. As much as she wanted to jump in and kick some asses and take names, she knew she couldn't, not without putting her child at risk. That really pissed her off.

"I agree that this raises some questions, however this threat is real." A sigh left her as she shook her head and placed her hand on her face. "On top of Cerberus, the Bloodpack as well! Oh this is just getting better and better." She huffed out, clearly unamused.

"Exactly. None of us is close to being ready to face Cerberus or the Bloodpack alone. I think I can speak for everyone in knowing what needs to be done. It's time to buff up, get the team back together. Prepare ourselves for the worst and investigate further. James, prepare arms and wait for departure. EDI you need to stay a moment, I have a special talk I need to speak with you about privately." Garrus rubbed a clawed hand over his face as James nodded and cleanly executed an about face, striding quietly out of the room.

"Of course, Mr. Vakarian." EDI stood by, eagerly awaiting the task she was to be given. If she said she wasn't curious, she'd be lying.

"Okay, now that we're alone, I'm sure both of you want to know what this private task it. EDI is a specially designed AI that is capable of mass crew analysis and reconnaissance specialties. I'm one hundred percent positive that EDI already knows about the child, Shepard." Blue eyes turned to EDI. "Right EDI?"

"That is correct, Mr. Vakarian." Her words bounced around the room. "I calculated by the stress levels Commander Shepard was emitting, that she wished it to be kept a private matter." She mused, placing a single hand on her hip as her weight shifted.

Shepard's face was priceless, how could she have forgotten! "Oh! Right..!" She flushed as she offered a smile in return, picking at her finger nails out of habit.

Garrus let a chuckle rumble his chest at EDI's reaction. "Well then, this is why we need you. I want to ask you to remain close to Shepard when she is grounded. We cannot guarantee that she wont be in danger on or off the Normandy, and I highly doubt her being alive will remain silent forever knowing Cerberus. Your monitor systems on the Normandy can keep her health in check, however off the Normandy, you're the only one that can scan her vitals at all times, and knowing Shepard, she will need to touch to ground on a regular basis. You up for the task, EDI?"

EDI nodded slowly as Garrus spoke, taking into consideration that she would easily be able to accomplish this. "Of course, Mr. Vakarian. Anything to protect Shepard, and the child."

Shepard sighed in relief as EDI agreed to help, grateful that she would be able to step away from the Normandy at times in the safety of EDI's hands. "It's much appreciated EDI."

"Okay, the rest is just getting the crew together. Remember on the collector ship when we had to walk through the swarm of drones? We can use that concept as an ultimate defense for you. We need Biotics. Liara, Jack, Alenko and Samara are all capable of making a shield around you if shit hits the fan. I think our first course should be finding Liara. Not just because she's a biotic, but because she's also the Shadow Broker. She has top of the line information, and with her help we will be able to clarify the threat a lot easier. After we get the biotics, we'll need fire power and offensive specialists. We need Wrex and Grunt! After we have them, we can gather the others."

EDI remained silent for a moment before she turned to them. "Liara was the first to reply when you had me send out the encrypted messages commander. She sent us her coordinates. Encrypted of course, but I've taken the liberty of decrypting them. Would you like to set course, Commander?"

And EDI was at it again, always on top of things. "Yes, please EDI." She graced them with a smile before turning to Garrus. Grunt and Wrex! Oooh this was going to be great. "It'll be interesting to see how the two Krogans are doing." She chuckled softly as she waved them all forward, heading for the command center.

"Garrus sounded like he was born to lead when he was discussing the plan of action. The scars simply added to the manliness." The mysterious voice echoed around them, causing both Shepard and Garrus to freeze, Garrus flinching slightly. Kasumi uncloaked, a giggle leaving her lips as she stood in front of the pair. "You sly girl! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" Her grin was sly, and mischievous.

"Kasumi! You should know better then to listen in on private matters!" Shepard scolded, but couldn't stay true as a grin crept onto her lips. "You can't tell anyone, not yet. I want every one gathered before its announced." She whispered, sending the woman a wink as she punched the coordinates that EDI provided, sending them to Joker so he could begin preparations.

"Okay, okayyy. I promise I will be a good little thief and keep your secret." Kasumi whispered back, vanishing once more just as she smirked, and bounced off to do whatever it is she did.

"Yeah.. Thanks Kasumi." She grinned, turning to Garrus as he spoke.

"I had no idea she was aboard. I guess we can cross her off the list of people to pick up." His tone held humor in it as he leaned against the railing just behind Shepard, keeping true to his word of not letting her out of his sight.

"We will arrive at the destination shortly Commander. ETA one hour."

"Well.. you do now." She chuckled, turning and gently bumping into him as she moved beside him, mimicking his pose professionally. "That's.. lets see, one.. two.." She counted in her head for another moment before speaking again. "Seven of the crew? Hopefully the rest will be gathered soon." She perked a brow, turning her head toward the com as Joker announced his receiving of the coordinates. "Thanks Joker." She replied casually as she leaned back. An hour to kill, huh.


	8. Chapter 7 : The Broker

**A/N: Gah sorry about forgetting to post yesterday. Apparently I forgot when my own birthday fell into place. Here's Chapter 7, apologies I didn't get that surprise done. I'll aim to get it done tomorrow.**

**Chapters may be a little slower due to my Proof reader taking a 'vacation' and driving across the US. Still grateful that he's willing to help with it.**

**Usual thanks to those two amazing people, Wrex and Garrus.**

**-Feary**

With that the Normandy was on its way to another crew member. Garrus wondered how Liara would react when she saw Shepard alive and well once again. Probably starting with her usual phrase 'By the Goddess!'. He chuckled softly at the thought as he turned his attention back to Shepard. "Hmm an hour of flight.. and everyone is working except for you and I. What ever shall we do?" His tone was sarcastic as a grin spread over his face, mandibles clicking with amusement as she eyed him.

Her brows perked in curiosity as Garrus had chuckled, but it only made her smile as she turned to see Traynor staring at her intently. Both brows rose now, and as Garrus spoke, she responded quickly to cut off Traynor. "Well as Specialist Traynor has informed me, I have.. many messages I need to go through." She chuckled uneasily, not really ready to read them all, but it seemed Traynor wasn't gonna let her off that easy.

"Very well Commander, in which case I will go down to the Main Battery and work on the Normandy's weapons systems. Let me know when you've finished, or if I'm needed to perform some.." His throat cleared as he already started to stride away, "Calibrations elsewhere." He tossed her a smirk, which had her face turning a bright pink as she scowled after him.

The battle hardened woman kept the scowl on him as the doors started to close between them. "Yeah yeah, watch it scars." She called back as she turned back to her terminal under the watchful eye of Traynor.

There were so, so, so many messages, so much that it was damn near stressful. Message after message from many different races of people, thanking her for her service and her ultimate sacrifice she made on that fateful day. Most of them were deleted, she of course could not reply to them or risk blowing her cover. Anything that Traynor had marked as important was saved until the spam had been cycled through. It had taken well over a half an hour before she could get to the important ones, pulling up old pictures of the crew that the members had sent in remembrance in the past years. It brought a smile to her face, tears to her eyes, and melted away the stress from all the previous message. Each image was saved to her holo drive.

"I think I've got them all." She turned to Traynor with a perked brow as she spoke. "I'm going to go speak with Garrus before we reach the Broker's ship." She didn't expect the Specialist to really care so she headed for the elevator, taking it down to the crew deck. Her foot tapped impatiently until finally it dinged and swished open. She strode with purpose to the main battery, sneaking in behind Garrus, and wrapping her arms around his back, crossing them over his broad chest as she buried her face into his soft clothing with a sigh.

He'd heard her of course, but kept working as the familiar gait reached his ears. As her arms wrapped around him, he chuckled. "Well I wonder who this could be?" He rumbled softly as he turned in her arms to return the embrace. "You finally got away from that mean ol' Specialist? I was just devising a plan on how to get you out of there!" He smirked sarcastically. "On a different note I did think of some things while you were reading and it came to mind. What are we going to name the baby? Then I thought, that with you saving the galaxy and all, and the fact that you're the mother, you should name them." Blue eyes met her emerald gaze as she turned her face up to him.

"Yeah, so many messages. I hope I never have to do that again. Eesh." She sighed, rubbing her face against the velvet clothing, it was so warm and comfortable. Her shoulders rolled at his question. "Not sure yet, I don't even know the gender yet, though Dr. Chakwas could probably figure that out easily." She murmured softly, then bounced on the tip of her toes. "I want it to be a surprise too! And when the time comes, I think we should both choose a name. I may be the mother, but you are also the father. It's only right to have us both decide." She grinned.

"Very well then. The suspense is quite high though, especially just thinking about the look on the crew's faces. Uh.. well except for Tali, no one can really see her face.."

Shepard snorted softly before allowing it to become a laugh. "That's quite true. Haven't you ever wondered? What her face really looks like I mean." She asked curiously, remaining close but stepping back slightly from their embrace, and watching him as she awaited his answer, however EDI chose that moment in time to interrupt.

"Commander, we've arrived at the Shadow Broker's ship, Dr. T'Soni has granted access, and eagerly awaits you."

"Thanks, EDI. We'll be at the bridge shortly." She called back, emerald gaze still locked onto Garrus. "Ready Scars?"

Garrus nodded immediately. "I'm right behind you!" He chuckled as he quickly followed her out to the elevator, hands interlocked, however in her eagerness, she was practically dragging him forward with her wide steps.

EDI met them just outside the elevator. "Ready when you are, Commander." She chirped, falling into step with the pair as they moved on.

Shepard was quite contented as they made their way forward, paying no mind to anyone really as they headed across the CIC and into the airlock. As the air began to vent and stabilize, she turned, watching both EDI and Garrus with curiosity, if only she could read minds. "Send us through, Joker." She called, turning to straighten as the laser passed through the small room a few times.

The doors opened to both ships connecting their main airlocks together to form a bridge, and the door across was opened, and awaiting them. They all walked through until the doors sealed safely behind them. As the door closed, a trail of blue lights illuminated their path forward. "Huh, I don't remember those being there. Looks like Liara has added some personal touches to her new ship already. I wonder if she finished the upgrades on Glyph. He seemed to have a bad habit of popping in unexpectedly, and he's not as cool as EDI."

EDI shrugged at Garrus's words. "I do believe that is because I am an AI Garrus.. not a floating drone. He often tries to get into my systems. I respond with electricity through his core processor. That was the only way he would accede to not do so again." She placed a hand to her mouth as she stifled a giggle.

A sigh left Shepard as she made her way forward "Well, that's one way to do it." She chuckled as she arched a brow at EDI. "I miss Glyph, even with his unexpected entrances." She laughed again as the door slid open, revealing the wide ships interior, and a familiar face standing there eagerly awaiting her new guests.

"By the Goddess, Shepard it really is you! In all this time I never thought this could be possible yet again!" The Broker stepped forward to embrace her Commander. Yes, her Commander. Just because she operated on a different ship did not mean she did not still wish to fall under the command of Shepard. "I'm so glad the rumors were true Shepard, it was.. rough without our favorite galaxy saving Commander." She offered a small smile before welcome them all on board by stepping back to allow them entrance. "Garrus, and EDI! It's a pleasure to see you to again as well!"

"Good to see you too Liara." Garrus was astonished on no matter how long it had been, Asari were able to fight aging and ignore time. He wasn't about to say that out loud though.

They walked into the room, screens lining all over until Glyph popped up out of nowhere as usual, and spooked the hell out of Garrus. "Hello everyone, nice to see you all again."!

Garrus groaned in irritation while Shepard and Liara laughed at his reaction. Needless to say his temptation to swat the drone was higher then usual. It reminded them of the good times, and as usual Glyph ignored EDI, knowing that if he got too close, she'd zap the hell out of him again.

Liara continued onward, gathering everyone to the bar shaped table in the corner of the large room as Garrus began to explain the reasons why Liara should join back on the team without disclosing to her about their soon to be parenthood. "I see.. well then I will be more then happy to join everyone. I can look into the Vorcha with the system and keep constant updates with you Shepard. Assuming I get my old room again?" Liara smiled as she raised a brow at Shepard.

"It's much appreciated, Liara. It'll be nice to have you back on the Normandy, and of course! The room is just ad you left it, most of your equipment is still there, and whatever managed to go missing I'm sure we can replace quickly." She replied with a grin as she moved to step from the table. "We can send some of the crew in to help with anything you need to move. Glyph?" She turned toward where the drone had last been, and he materialized almost immediately. "You can head aboard now if you wish to begin preparations for transferring any data Liara needs."

Glyph bobbed in understanding before turning to zip away. Garrus nearly sighed in relief as the drone was gone. He hated when it tried to modify his calibrations, but with that quick thought pushed away, they turned to help get Liara's belongings situated.

Once back on the ship, Liara was quite pleased with the great condition her room was still in. All the screens still in place, and the data panel still in check. It was almost as if she had never left. "Everything is perfect and complete, especially now that you're back Shepard. Thank you again Garrus for helping me with my things, and I will do what I can to research what Cerberus is up to, including Garrus' theory with the Vorcha. It's great to be back and I will get to work right away!"

"I'll swing by later, Liara. Keep me updated on anything important you find." She waved slightly as her and Garrus departed.

With that she quickly turned to her computers to do her thing while Garrus and Shepard left. As the door closed behind them, Garrus could feel fingers interlace with his own. He looked over to see her clinging to his arm, leaned up against his shoulder smiling. "One more down, six more to go. Now we go get Jack and Alenko."

She'd be damned if she'd let anyone take her away from the arm she had claimed her own, distant thoughts of her past often haunted her, this would explain her clingy nature around her loved one, for what seemed like days before she thought she was never going to see him again. And now come to find out, shes not dead! His words brought her back from her thoughts, and her sea colored eyes turned up to him, a smile still on her face. "Ha! Jack and Alenko, Oh dear God it's going to be interesting to see them again." She sighed slightly.

"I agree. Jack probably changed her look once again, and Alenko probably did get another promotion.. It'll be nice to have them back on the ship." He looked over to see that wide smile, green eyes staring up at him. Her grip on his arm tightened even more as they stood like that for a few moments.

She laughed and nodded in agreement. "Who knows, maybe this time she actually has hair!" She made a shocked face before laughing more and perking a brow. "Well Alenko is a good soldier, it wouldn't surprise me if he gained yet another promotion." She murmured softly as he turned toward her.

A chuckle left him before he turned to embrace her. "You know I love you right? Nothing is ever going to come between us again." He murmured, "Especially with the Reapers long gone."

Her grin widened even more at his words, the memories being slowly pushed away as his words sunk in. It may be true that the reapers were gone, and that nothing was going to tear her away from him without one hell of a battle, but she would always always fear the day if that battle were ever to come. "I love you too."

Holding her close he used his free hand to lace through her hair and placed it gently resting between her cheek and her neck. Bending over to place his forehead upon her own. He remained silent, not wanting the moment to pass. Wishing that there weren't any threats out there, but he knew better. He had to make sure they weren't going to be a threat in the future.

His touch was so very comforting, and she could stand there all day if time would permit, but they both knew that eventually they would have to send for Jack and Alenko. However, for now, she would enjoy his embrace, her own arms moving up around his shoulders as a soft sigh left her lips. "I'm so glad most of the mess got cleaned up, and only a few stragglers remain." She peeked up at him from their forehead bump.

For what seemed like hours, the two of them stood there embracing one another. He could feel the slight tilt of her head as she placed a kiss upon his skeletal face, her arms still wrapped around his neck, her fingers interlacing with the fringed on his head as her lips gently pressed to his face. He wished he could understand how it felt to have lips to kiss her back with. However, of course, the intercom interrupted his thoughts, "The ship is prepped and ready to go Commander.. Just um.. whenever you're ready, also a reminder that the Normandy still had Cameras. I think I actually just saw EDI blush!" Joker snickered over the com.

Garrus looked up at the camera in the far corner of the mess area. He'd completely forgot there were cameras and felt if Turians could blush, his face would be glowing a bright red color. He felt her lips separate from his face, hands still wrapped around his neck, not wishing for their embrace to part. His own hands remained on her hips, pulling her close to him. "Well, damn! Totally forgot about those." Chuckling a bit nervously as he turned his gaze to Shepard.

To say she was content didn't even brush the surface of what she felt as they stood there. Not even the interruption from Joker had her feeling any less. She simply grinned widely, turning her head to face the camera so that they got a nice glimpse of her smirk. "Yes Joker, I know." She laughed, turning her attention back to Garrus. "EDI? Blushing? Well that's a first." She snorted, leaning forward to place her head against his chest.

A soft sigh left her before she carefully stepped back. "Well I suppose we should go get Alenko and Jack." She glanced up at him before tapping back into Joker. "Send us to these coordinates, I heard Jack and Alenko still operate with the Alliance, these are the coordinates Hackett provided." She tapped onto the data-pad she pulled from the back of her casual wear, sending the coordinates to Joker.

The intercom patched on again as she tapped away on her data pad. "Coordinates received Commander. On our way to the new and improved Grissom Biotics Academy." That place was taken by Cerberus years ago, Garrus was shocked the Alliance had taken it back. With those thoughts, Dr. Chakwas appeared behind him and Shepard.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I need to pry Mr. Vakarian from you for a moment Commander. He forgot his boarding check up." Garrus moaned in discomfort, he never did like the check ups. "Alright... lets get this over with Doctor..." He looked at his lover once more before separating. "I will seek you out shortly after this is done." With that, he hugged her before following Dr. Chakwas into the Med-Bay.


	9. Chapter 8 : Solus

**A/N:** **If you have not read the note on my page, perhaps take some time and do so. Many apologies for the inconvenience.** **I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Unfortunately we lost one of our managers, and another decided to take vacation, leaving me to take care of the whole damn store until the 8th, so I'll ****_try_**** to post some chapters, but work. Work sucks.**

**-Feary**

Minutes passed as the checkup went on, the lasers scanning his boney chest and plated collar. Out of anyone on the Normandy, Shepard and Dr. Chakwas were the only ones to see him without his armor or casual wear. Turians weren't really fond of showing skin, other then their face, to someone other then their lover. The lasers stopped, followed with some rapid beeping sounds that screeched from the machine. Cat like eyes scanned the room quickly before he rushed over to pull his armor back on and head for the door.

"Hold it right there Mr. Vakarian, I'm not done with you!" She scolded, halting the Turian in his place. She watched him slouch over like a pouting child with a sigh and shook her head. "Your checkup is cleared, but there are other things that need to be discussed." She held up her data-pad for a moment before turning back to him. "First off, here are some medications you will need to take daily. Turians are like Krogan when it comes to their offspring, or the mothers carrying. You will not know when these sudden mood flashes will occur, but once they start you will not hesitate to defend child and mother, even if the only threat is a mere fly. These meds will help control the hormones to prevent you from attacking anyone else on the ship."

His posture had straightened back out now, and he'd obviously completely forgot about Turian parent development studies. "Oooh right.. those.. Heh." He took the medication from the doctor as well as something else she'd been holding out for him. "What's this holo-disk for?"

Chakwas simply smirked in response before she nodded as if coming to the conclusion that she would tell him. "I found this holo recording in the Med Bat not long ago. It was specifically addressed to you and Shepard by a certain Salarian doctor known as Mordin Solus. Go on then, I've finished." She made a shooing gesture at him as he scuttled out the door.

His heart rate had increased significantly at the mention of Dr. Solus. He and Shepard needed to watch this, for curiosity was really getting the better of him. He also knew he'd have to explain the medications and whole checkup as well the second he stepped foot into her cabin, and so, he made his way up as quickly as the elevator would allow.

He found Shepard sitting at her coffee table, a mug in one hand, and a data-pad in the other. He figured she was likely catching up on recent news and such, but this was more important then that. "Shepard." He rumbled as he moved forward, holo-tape in hand. "Dr. Chakwas made me aware of this tape, the final words of Dr. Solus. I think we need to watch this immediately." He huffed, flustered in his attempts to remain calm.

Shepard glanced up from the data-pad and set her mug carefully on the table as he had entered the room, a brow perking at his rather flustered look. "Wh-" She was cut off as the words flew from his mouth and she sat straight up, eyes locking onto the holo-disk in his hands. "Alright, throw it in the tray." She gestured to the massive screen beside where she sat, the clear glass instantly darkening to produce the screen for the images to play over.

They settled back beside one another as the disk began to read, and Shepard did her best to not become emotional at the image of their lost friend as his face came into view.

"Hello.. Not much for recordings, but must be done none the less Shepard! Have.. key information about future and past! Don't feel upset over my loss. I'm not! Knew the spire would malfunction, I built it after all. Had to be done. For Krogan future. Now, onto more pressing matters. Shepard, if you don't already know, you're barring a child. Latest blood samples provided existence of hormones that usually show when a mother is carrying offspring. Mixed breed.. rare, but possible, have a lot of information and only a short time to relay. Listen well, Shepard. Turian blood indicates accelerated development and growth. Should start seeing results in very few months. Very fascinating combination, wish I could be there for further study, oh well. Turian male needs to watch hormones, may require orange juice, will help with both partners. Female human cravings. Perhaps chocolate! Right.. right. Birth may be different... Signs different. Turian and human biology, healthy baby but only possible with strong female. I have no doubt in your ability Shepard, strongest female I know! May only gain another scar to add to your collection. Time is up, time for a new age, and a new family. Will collect seashells, study them too! Good luck, dear friend, and farewell!" His words were quick and choppy, just as they both remembered with his scatter brained ingeniousness, and soon after the Salarian finished speaking a smile spread over his face, and the screen went dark.

Garrus turned his gaze down to see how Shepard was taking it all in, ready to comfort her if she had started crying, however she simply held a grin, and looked right back at him smiling through her tears, and he couldn't help but chuckle as well as he held her close.

"Chocolate and orange juice!" She chuckled through the sobs that threatened her voice. It was so nice to see Mordin's face once more, and it really hit home when he began talking about the child. "He knew, he knew but he didn't tell me. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." She practically clung to Garrus's side as she hit replay on the controls to watch the whole tape again.

"He's also right about speedy development. I can feel the child move more and more each day. I think it may require a c-section birth, for he does mention a scar." She shrugged, whatever was best for the child.

His thumbs gently brushed away her tears, so much information on one little holo-drive. Mordin had saved them a lot of trouble with his strange timing, as always. "Looks like the storage is going to be out of chocolate and orange juice for a while, speaking of what Mordin said, Dr. Chakwas was kind enough to provide me with these meds that contain high doses of calcium to help me with my hormones. What Mordin was trying to explain in the vid is that when a female Turian becomes pregnant, the male Turian is the one who becomes overly emotional. More defensive toward anything that presents a threat toward his mate and unborn child. It all ends once the child is born.. so she gave me these to prevent.. uh... crew injuries. Hopefully they work. She stated that we act like Krogan when it comes to our family, and I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone on the Normandy. As for when the mood swings hit, I'm not entirely sure.." He glanced down again, arms still wrapped around her.

Her head rested against his chest as he brushed away her tears, and slowly she settled down, feeling terribly burnt out over the whole thing. "Chocolate is great and all, but right now I'm suddenly craving pizza.." She snorted and perked a brow, her and pizza hadn't been acquainted in some time, but damn did it sound good right then and there. She made note to stock up the next time they were at the Citadel. She couldn't suppress her chuckle as he explained the meds and their purpose. "Now while seeing a very angry daddy Turian run rampant on the Normandy sounds quite amusing, I don't think it would be very good. So lots of Orange juice and vitamin C for you." She giggled as she snuggled up beside him, trying hard to suppress a yawn just as the com echoed in the room.

"Commander, our ETA is about two hours.. wow you sound tired, maybe try catching up on some sleep while we head over? I can keep things going until you wake." Jokers voice reached them, obviously sounding slightly concerned for Shepard's well being.

A nod was given before she managed to reply. "Eesh didn't even realize how tired I was." She sighed softly.

"Huh... well I think I know exactly what Human mommy needs." Garrus whispered softly, and with that, he placed his arms around her shoulders and under her legs lifting her up off of the sofa as he walked her to the bed. Gently he placed her down on the soft bed and pulled the covers over her. As he did so she grabbed his arm and pulled him under the blanket with her.

She rested her head on his chest, body snuggled close as she fell fast asleep. Garrus looked down, her face said everything he wanted to know. It was so relaxed and peaceful, a small comforting smile gleamed across her face. He felt fuzzy with joy inside as he embraced her as well. A deep exhale left his lungs as he too fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9 : Biotics

**A/N: I'm Tryin' guys! This time it's my bad, been working like a horse! Hope you enjoy!**

Two hours seemed to fly by, and next thing Shepard knew, her room was filled with Joker's voice. "Commander, we've arrived at Grissom Academy, Alenko and Jack are currently awaiting you on board in the main quarters."

She sat up sleepily and sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she turned to Garrus, letting her fingers dance over his chest playfully. "Seems they're a little impatient on waiting for me to get to them." She chuckled sleepily. "We'll be down shortly. Garrus, love. Come on, time to get up."

The soft touch of her fingers woke him, rather then that of Joker's voice. It seemed he was becoming too comfortable nowadays, loosing his edge, and that was not allowed. He grumbled slightly, sitting up slightly, using his elbows to prop himself up, causing the sheets to slide down his chest. Apparently he'd discarded his shirt sometime during their nap, he simply shrugged it off as he let loose a large yawn. "Already? Just five more minutes..." He grumbled with a chuckle as he slowly clutched the blankets back up, trying to hide beneath them.

"Garrus..." She huffed, but couldn't help but giggle at his adorable yawn as she tugged at the blankets. "Don't make me get Jack up here to get you out of bed." She teased as she pried the blanket off him.

"Fine finnneee." He huffed, sitting up just enough to tug his shirt back on as he watched her. "We can make the bed later. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting for too much longer, last thing we need is for Jack to unleash a shockwave at Joker in the Command deck!."

She sat there, rubbing the sleep out of one of her arms that had somehow gotten its circulation cut off. Once she deemed it fine she stretched with a squeak, which prompted Garrus to poke at her arm with a laugh of his own at her strange noises. She gently batted at his hand with her own, nodding at his words with a small chuckle. "Uhm.. yeah that would be bad, for both Joker and the Normandy." She snickered as she ran her hands through her ruffled bed hair, attempting to make herself somewhat presentable. "Alright lets go scars."

Hand in hand they made their way to the elevator, waiting for the doors to close and for the slow descent to the Command deck. As they got closer, they could hear the echoing voices that flooded the hall just outside. As the elevator came to a stop, they could hear Jack and Joker arguing, Jack with her usual fiery attitude. "Oh boy.. here we go. I hope I don't get anymore scars after this." His grip tightened only slightly around her hand as the doors slid open.

Shepard chuckled softly, glancing up at him with a smirk. "Hey, didn't I already tell you? Scars are hella attractive." She snickered, her hand tracing along the scars that were left from the missile years ago. Her hand dropped back down the second the doors slid open, and Jack's usual cocky tone reached her.

"Shepard! God damn its good to see you still around! Kicking ass and taking names as always I assume." Her smirk was wide as she waltzed right over to inspect Shepard for herself. "Y'know when they told me you were still alive, I wanted to call some massive bullshit, but then I remembered you've died and come back before, so why the hell wouldn't you do it again!?" Her gaze then turned to Garrus, "And you!" She jabbed her finger at him, "Hell it's good to see you too, Garrus." She smirked, turning slightly to stare at Alenko. "Well don't be an asshole, get over here and say hello!"

Shepard could only laugh as Jack began rattling off, her temper just as always, and without her students around, her swear filter was probably tossed out the nearest airlock. "Nice to see you too, Jack." Her gaze moved to Alenko as she gave a curt nod. "Alenko."

Garrus chuckled at Jack's up front hellos. It was always nice to have her around, especially being the only one who could out drink both himself and James. "Right back at ya Jack, its great to see you!" He looked up to see Kaiden. He just stood there, arms crossed with a big smirk on his face.

"Huh, well what can I say, other than cheating death is becoming a habit for you Commander!" For a moment everyone enjoyed each others company. Bringing up good old times and filling in what has passed or changed. Afterwards Garrus explained the situation with Shepard, why they were needed and if it was possible for them to join back up with the Normandy. All except the pregnancy of course. That was still a secret!

"Well honestly, several of the kids have kinda taken to me as their mentor, or some shit, so I'm sure they can keep classes going while I get out and kick some ass." She grinned widely as she crossed her arms over her chest, and plopped herself down on the nearest chair in the small bar like room within the Normandy. "It'll be nice, just like the old days, just without the Cheerleader mucking things up." Her grin was smug.

Kaiden frowned momentarily as he watched Jack make herself at home. "Well I don't know Shepard.. this kinda came up quickly and was very unexpected. Eh what the hell, I guess I can stick around for a bit."

"Thanks, Jack, and you too Alenko. Its great to have you guys back. You can keep your old rooms, or take one of the new ones, whichever you prefer." There was a visible sag in Shepard's shoulders as she relaxed. Knowing that both of them would gladly join them once again was a huge relief.

Everything seemed to be going to plan. So far they had pure luck on their side in finding and recruiting everyone. Garrus looked over to Shepard, who was leaning against him lazily. "Two more down.. now all we have left are Wrex, Grunt, and Tali." He panned the room before glancing down to something that caught his eye. Mordin wasn't kidding in his video, Shepard's belly had gotten a bit more noticeable since they'd been reunited. Still not noticeable to those who had no idea, but to him, it stuck out like a sore thumb. They needed to gather the crew quickly, that or come up with a way to hide it. By the time he'd regained thought processes, he blinked to see Shepard staring intently at him, perhaps she had noticed him lost in thought, and the perk of her brow that signified she was confused, or curious. Quickly he looked down then back up, signaling her to look down and see what was on his mind.

Shepard hardly hesitated, only covering her sudden surprise by quickly adjusting her shirt, which had gotten a little crooked, luckily the other two didn't seem to notice, or care, but damn the baby was growing quickly. She shot Garrus a nervous look before linking into Joker's coms. "Joker, get us to Tuchanka immediately. We need to get things rolling and pick up the Krogans."


	11. Chapter 10 : Vakarian & Orange Juice

**A/N: Here's a bit of a funny chapter to add in before Tuchanka. Hope you enjoy, and again I apologize for the slowness of posting, I haven't yet been able to get ahead in chapters, however I'm hoping to take vacation from work soon, and should be able to do so then!**

**On another note, Wrex is back from his trip! So I can try to get posting back to every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday!**

**-Feary**

Joker was confused about the sudden rush to Tuchanka, but before he could ask why, EDI stepped in for the rescue. "Right away Shepard, ETA three hours and counting."

"Yeeaaahhh... What EDI said Commander." The com-link clicked off as the ship was set to course.

"Thanks EDI, please let the Warlord Urdnot Wrex know of our arrival, also see if he can round up Grunt as well so that we don't have to.. search across the whole damn planet to find him." Of course the pause was meant for something along the lines of 'anything risky', and she was sure EDI would pick up on that. A sigh left her lips as Joker's confused tone reached her, but she shrugged it off as if it were no big deal.

Garrus sighed in relief, thank the Spirits for EDI. His gaze quickly shifted to Shepard, who had just finished adjusting her shirt, and chuckled softly. "Hey love. I think this would be a good time to get some food, you must be hungry. I'm sure I can find some, hmm.. Chocolate and Orange juice." He smirked with a chuckle at the memory of Mordin's words.

"Ooh I wonder if I can get the Mess Sergeant to cook us up some pizza." She chuckled, still hellbent on pizza, she was sure the Sergeant could whip something up at least similar to it. "And yes chocolate and orange juice is good too." She grinned, suddenly realizing just how hungry she really was. Her gaze turned to fall back on their two 'new' recruits, and when she thought new, not really new, but re-newed members. "Thanks again for joining back up guys! I shall see you around sometime." She offered a smile before standing, still holding Garrus's hand, and slowly making an exit.

They made their way down to the mess to acquire said food, both sitting at the table before the mess Sergeant glanced their way, nodding his head as he waited for their order. "Yeah, uhm. We'll have some orange juice, and a large pizza, for toppings, ask Shepard. Oh and if you have chocolate, that'd be great too, ya know.. on the side not on the pizza." Garrus shuddered at the thought as the cook turned his gaze to Shepard.

She settled at the table with a soft sigh, rubbing her temples slightly. They needed to hurry and gather the final members so she could break the news before the news broke free on its own. She totally spaced out for a moment while Garrus spoke, only snapping to when she saw the Mess Sergeant was staring at her expectantly. "Uh.. Oh! Sorry. Just pepperoni will do." She grinned as she turned her gaze back to Garrus, who seemed to be reading her expression carefully.

"Yeah, I know, I'm thinking about it too.. lets just hope the surprise doesn't spoil its self. Other then that, the Relays can only propel us through space so fast, so we're stuck at this pace for now." He reached over to place one arm around her shoulders, and place one hand on her knee as they leaned against one another, awaiting their food.

The orange juice came first, which Shepard sipped at slowly while they waited for their pizza, well her pizza. Soon enough it had arrived and the Mess sergeant gave them a friendly 'enjoy' before going back to begin cleaning up. Garrus then remembered the pills he received from the doctor, and thought now would be a good time to take one while he had something to drink swallow it down with. Without hesitation, he popped a pill into his mouth and took a swig of the drink. "Bleh! Human fruits are not quite something I like." He grumbled a bit before forcing another sip of the liquid down.

Her gaze flickered down for a moment before back up to meet his. "I'm nervous that we wont gather the remaining in time. Also, I might need some help suiting up for Tuchanka. Can't go like this, knowing Wrex, he's going to headbutt me to make sure I really am alive." She chuckled softly leaning against him as she plucked a piece of pizza up and set it on her plate. She couldn't help but giggle at his remark about the orange juice, and polished the rest of hers off in one go. "Not for you, perhaps, but I find it most delicious." She had picked her pizza back up and nibbled at it happily.

Garrus simply stared at her in amusement, how could she down hers in just one gulp, it baffled him, but he was going to have to get used to it. "Sure thing, suiting up shouldn't be a problem, I will just have to adjust the plates around the abdomen to be a fraction more flexible, and I will stiffen the collar plates to prevent shock through the body. Plus I'm positive that with EDI at the helm with Joker, she would say something if she didn't believe the calculations were positive." He grinned with a positive vibe, hoping his words would cheer her up, or at least relieve some of the stress he was sure she was feeling, but he himself felt unusually relaxed, normally he would have been tense, its not everyday a Turian goes to Tuchanka. Even when Wrex and Grunt were his friends, and helped them all save the galaxy, but there he sat, calm as ever, and a little dizzy too, if he could say so.

She simply nodded in response as she chewed her food, her mind processing several things at once it seemed. "Yeah that could work." She managed after swallowing another bite of pizza. "Shouldn't be too hard to accomplish, perhaps some sort of mesh that conforms with my body, and will expand with my abdomen as well as reflect a shot or two. I'll have EDI look into a material like that when it's time." She finished off another slice of pizza before leaning back with a soft sign. Completely content, and full now as her gaze shifted over to him.

He tried to look back at her, but was becoming more dizzy by the second. His surroundings became a blurring haze and he felt strikingly lazy. Soon enough he let his head fall to the table, and didn't move from that spot. "What in the hell is happening to me!" His tone was smothered a little by the table with his face planted int it. The cook looked at him, then quickly checked through the ingredients to insure he hadn't poisoned the Turian accidentally. He would not like to be strangled by the Commander. Within seconds the intercom clicked to life. "I'm detecting large mood changes in the Mess Hall, is everything alright Shepard?"

The sudden thump at the table had Shepard nearly lifting off her seat in surprise, and her attention quickly turned back to Garrus as his head lay on the table. The slurring of his words had her suppressing a small giggle as she pressed her hand to her mouth. "Garrus?" She managed, perking a brow as she turned to stare at the nervous cook, then turned back to Garrus as the coms chattered. "EDI? I think.. something's wrong with Garrus. Looks like he's drunk? Maybe? I don't know.." She stood quickly to loop one of his arms around her neck, and the cook rushed over to grab the other side of the Turian. "Come on, lets get you to Chakwas." She murmured quietly as they made their way for the doors.

Dr. Chakwas looked up, calm and collective as she eyes the obviously drunk Turian. "Commander Shepard.. your constant visits to the Med Bay do bring me comfort in company. Don't stress dear, he'll be alright. Do you by any chance know how many pills he ingested?" She chuckled as she motioned for them to lay him on one of the beds.

Shepard couldn't help but grin at the doctor's welcoming words as she set Garrus on the bed. Garrus clung to her hand, praying he wasn't going to die. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I think he only took one, I wasn't watching, but he took it with some orange juice." She shifted her gaze to garrus. She could tell he was afraid, and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead. "It's gonna be ok." She offered a grin.

Dr. Chakwas smirked a bit at Shepard's words as well as let out a small chuckle. She made her way to the med cabinet and found a small glass, pouring a clear liquid into it. "Here Commander, Help him drink this, don't you worry either, he's exactly what he looks like. Drunk as a Turian can get. The Vitamin C in the orange juice is one of the main ingredients in the pills I have him. To his kind, its highly intoxicating. By taking the pill with orange juice, he consumed too much Vitamin C. He should be fine, albeit with a minor headache, in about an hour or so. Best call Vega to help bring him to bed!" The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at Garrus and his bubbly mood. With that she lightly tapped him on the cheek bone with her pen, and smirked, as if teasing him like he didn't know how to hold his liquor, but she knew better. She just saw the perfect moment to be a little humorous.

Shepard snorted with a laugh as she helped Garrus sit up so that he could drink the liquid as the doctor had suggested. "I'll have to keep that in mind and be sure he doesn't mix the two again." She smiled warmly at her love as he drank from the cup, and once he was finished, she carefully let him back down. "I appreciate all your help lately, Doctor." She chuckled, leaning against Garrus' bed as she lifted her hand to activate the comlink.

"EDI can you please have Vega report to the medbay? I have a drunken Turian that needs some assistance getting to bed." She chuckled softly, tilting her head as EDI responded quietly. "She's getting him now."

"Vega? The Commander requests you in the Medbay, apparently Mr. Vakarian needs some assistance." Her voice echoed over the shuttle bay coms.

Vega looked up confused, Garrus never needed his help, but oh well, might as well get this over with. "A'right! Hey Estabon! You heard the lady. Will be back shortly." He made his way to the elevator and waited for the slow hunk of metal to ascent into the crew deck. The Doors slid open for him as he made his way into the Med-bay. "Hey Loco, you and Scars need my help?" His gaze shifted down from the dazed Turian and Shepard partially sitting on the table, to Dr. Chakwas sitting in her chair facing the three of them.

Emerald gaze quickly flickered to Vega as the doors slid open to allow him in, and she couldn't help but chuckle softly at his confused look. "Yes, you heard correctly. Mr. Vakarian learned that orange juice to him is much like a nice shot of ryncol to you or I. I seemed to have pulled something in my back, or else I would have helped him to our quarters myself, if you could please?" She motioned to Garrus with a grin. "It would be much appreciated."

"Heh! Since when did you start getting too old to carry someone eh Loco? That doesn't sound like you Shepard, but a'right, be glad to help, I haven't worked out today, so this would be the perfect time." He laughed as he walked over to Garrus and lifted him up onto his shoulder with a small huff of air from his chest.

There was a teasing frown on Shepard's face as she listened to Vega's words, and she scoffed lightly. "Well, when you've been killed and reconstructed several times, you come tell me how your back feels." She chuckled, watching as Vega hauled the drunken Turian on his shoulder.

"Man did he gain a few pounds? At least now I know how to win a drinking game with him. A'right to bed or you Scars." He mused aloud as he headed out of the Med Bay, Turian on his shoulder. As he stepped into the elevator, EDI stepped out, causing Vega to pause and turn. "Woah, didn't expect you EDI, come to check on drunk ass here?" He looked at EDI with a grin, beads of sweat already forming on his forehead.

Once again she began to think up a lecture for Vega at the mention of drinking games, but was cut short at the pair walked out, and EDI strode in. The look on the AI's face told Shepard everything, and quickly she stepped back into the room so they could speak privately. "I'll be with you shortly Vega, get him in bed for me. It seems EDI needs to speak with me." Her brow perked in curiosity as she waited for the AI's response.

"Yes Commander, I wish to check up on you, and your strained back." She instantly began insisting she stay in the medbay, so that she may have time to heal correctly and to be sure she didn't run off again.

"I-.."

She was cut off by the doctors chuckle as she turned toward the two of them. "Shepard is fine, EDI. She simply fabricated a story that Vega would believe so that she did not have to strain herself to help Mr. Vakarian to their quarters. It was quite a wise decision."

EDI seemed to visibly relax, though deep within she knew Shepard wasn't harmed, nothing within her scans indicated so. "Very well, Commander. Do you wish for me to contact you once we reach Tuchanka?"

The Commander nodded slightly to agree with the doctor before turning to EDI as she spoke once more. "Ah, yes, that would be much appreciated. I will ensure Garrus is well and ready by then. Thanks for your help guys, you don't know how much it means to me." She offered a grin before she turned, headed for the elevator.

The ride seemed to fly by this time as the thoughts passed through her mind, she almost didn't notice that the door had opened, waiting for her to exit the elevator. Her head shook carefully as she strode into her quarters, and dark green eyes scanned the room for both Vega and Garrus.

Garrus lay fast asleep on the bed with his shirt off, as well as Vega on the sofa, his shirt also discarded. His tattoos shone slightly against the bright lights in her cabin while he read the holo-news, awaiting Shepard. As she strode into the room, he glanced up, watching the confused look that crossed her face. "Hey there Loco, don't worry it's not what it looks like. Garrus puked in the hall. Luckily none of it got on the floor. Instead it was all over us." He made a disgusted face. "So I washed them both after getting the lump of Turian in bed. I can grab mine and head back to the Shuttle bay if you like?" He grinned as he scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes with an innocent look.

Her eyes darted from one male to the other, noting almost immediately that their shirts had been missing, she frowned for a moment, but chuckled at Vega's explanation. "Ah I see how it is, well at least there wasn't that bad of a mess." Her brows perked casually as she strode across the hall and plopped her rear on the foot of the bed. "Well considering Garrus needs his rest, and that I should be resting my back, I think it's best if you head back to the shuttle bay. Just be prepared for when we near Tuchanka, we are more then likely taking a shuttle, less.. noticeable then the whole Normandy landing." She scoffed, scooting back on the bed to inspect her sleeping lover, and be sure he was resting well.

"Very well Commander, lem'ee just grab my shirt and I'll be on my way." With that, he grabbed his damp shirt and headed out of the room, shirt slung over his shoulder.

Garrus lay motionless on the bed, one could almost pretend he was dead, had he not been breathing. He was sleeping like a rock, not much for him to do but sober up. However it wouldn't be long, especially since he threw up most of the orange juice. Deep in his thoughts he knew he still had to calibrate Shepard's armor before they entered Tuchanka, but.. probably best to do so while sober.

Shepard watched Vega go with only a slight nod, and the moment the doors closed behind him, she was settling against Garrus's side. Her datapad pulled up, and her research open. She didn't know how to be a mother, only a soldier, a warrior, and with no knowledge of motherly things, she would have to to her fair share of research to insure she would be a good mother. A gentle sigh left her as she read into it, but her mind did not hold the subject for long, and soon enough she was passed out as well.


	12. Chapter 11 : Launch Preperations

**Authors Notes:**

**HOLY BALLS, IT'S ME. Sorry for taking so long with this. I promise I'm not dead ;; I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things, so bare with me! 3**

**-Feary**

**Chapter 11**

Eyes open wide and he has no idea where he's at. His neck and back feels sore but not as much as his head, aching with every motion. Garrus sat up slowly, growling at his aching head while placing a free hand apon it, the covers slid off his scaled chest. He opened his eyes as a bright blurring haze surrounded the room he was in, as the haze started to clear, he could feel something warm hugging his bone riddled waist. He looked over to that side of the bed he was in as his haze started to focus on the warm object. He positively exhaled as he realized it was Shepard, lying there with her arm around him. She was fast asleep with a small smile on her face, hair like fire scattered around her pillow. He didn't want to wake her so he gently scooted out of the covers while at the same time pulling them back over his loved one so she felt more comfortable.

After he was out of bed, he brushed her hair back with his fingers and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He just remembered he had to reconfigure her armor for her and there wasn't a lot of time until they arrived on Tachunka. He went over to her locker and silently grabbed her breast plate and some tools plus a holo pad for material requests.

She hardly stirred as he left the bed, the warm blankets soothing her right back to sleep as she instantly moved toward the warm spot he had left in the bed. A soft sigh left her, but she was still beyond deep sleep, so much that not even the tinkering of Garrus's tools seemed to bother her.

Shepard's desk soon became a workbench from all of his tinkering. He would have done it in the armory but he wouldn't want the crew to find out what he was doing. All the supply requests were delivered by EDI and the help of Kasumi and her cloaking ability as well. After a good while Garrus finally finished to what he believed would not only be comfortable for her but also hide the baby. For while he was tinkering, Kasumi offered to supply a part that would camouflage the baby as it grew. She however mentioned to him to keep track of the babies growth so that we know the aproximate measurement between the stomach and objects like tables or chairs when she's walking or sitting down, because all it would take would be a slight shield ripple from rubbing against something for the cloak to vanish. Garrus felt confident about this new upgrade. But it would mean that the only time she could take her armor off was in her bedroom. The rest of the upgrades consisted of a flexible plated mesh that stretched when the abdomen got bigger as well as back bionics to help not only maintain the weight of the baby but to support all of whatever Wrex was willing to dish out. With that he placed the breastplate armor on the desk and continued to look up on the data pad information on Cerberus through the C-SEC archives. He didn't like the fact of going in blind. Situations like this are what risks his family s and crew. It would give him something to do until his lover woke up.

Time moved so quickly when one was asleep, that hours seemed like only minutes. She was vaguely aware of what happened, remembering Garrus had been drunk, and she was researching, but after that her mind fuzzed over. A small yawn left her as she sat up slowly, running her hands through her now messy hair. Blue green eyes wandered her room, finding Garrus sitting at her desk with his face glued to a data pad. She covered her giggle with her hand as she swung her legs from her bed and quietly padded over to where he sat. From behind him, her arms gently draped around his shoulders, her soft lips gently smooching his cheek as she turned her gaze to the datapad. "Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked with a perk of her brow.

Garrus was so glued into the data pad that he almost didn't notice her getting out of bed. But his attention changed really quickly at her full embrace around his neck and the kiss on his cheek bone. He chuckled slightly at her curiously as he moved the seat over and lifted the data pad closer to her view. "Hehe, Nothing much love, just the normal poking into bad guys business to find out what there hiding under the bed. So far all I've found was that there hiding it in a different spot. Nothing but empty space where stuff should be. But we at least have the advantage of the lights turned off so they can't see if we're there or not. And Cerberus has been Black ever since your tangle with the Illusive Man."

She scanned the datapad as he turned it for her to view, and nodded slightly as he spoke. A flicker of stress crossed her features however she was quick to mask it with a smile. "Seems fishy to me. Nothing is ever this quiet, but it never takes too long to scare them out of their hiding holes and dig up what they've been doing." She murmured quietly as her gaze turned to the desk. It was a little messy, but she didn't seem to care too much.

He looked at her and then took a brief look at her desk. He had totally forgot he had made it a mess from his tinkering. "Hehe..Eeh..Uh.. Sorry about the desk Shepard! I didn't know it was this messy. I will clean it up right away."

"Oh don't worry about it, doesn't seem to be much use to me at the moment anyways." She chuckled, placing her hand over her enlarging belly before leaning over to place another kiss to his cheek.

"Commander, Joker has asked me to alert you about Tuchanka's upcoming approach. We will be in orbit momentarily. I highly suggest you suit up and meet with Vega and Cortez, they have the shuttle prepared and on standby."

EDI's voice seemed to echo in the room, and Shepard hardly flinched. "Thanks EDI." She replied casually as she carefully unwound from Garrus and moved over to her locker where her Armor was stored. "Might need some assistance." She chuckled, turning her gaze to him.

Garrus picked up the breast plate armor that he was working on from the side of the desk and started to walk over to were she stood. "Heh... More then willing, Shepard. I hope the modifications I have made to your armor are comfortable if braces need to be tightened or loosened just let me know and I will adjust them for you."

He unshackled the plates for each piece of armor and started to help her with putting on the airtight under-mesh and the black, red, and white plates, carefully fastening in each clip from boot to neck with a little playful poking in ticklish spots here and there. She would giggle and playfully pushed his hands away from the spots as he did so. After a good 10 minutes she was all suited up.

"Ah one more thing Shepard." He walked over to her side where her Shield Generator was and activated it. Once he did that, the slight bulge that resembled her baby belly disappeared in a blue haze as it cleared. There she stood looking strong abed as ever. "That worked a lot better then expected. You can thank Kasumi for that little upgrade. It works rather well. As long as your shields are active, it will stay cloaked." He continued to let her in on the mods and what they did. All about the positives and negatives of the armor. He then waited as she looked into the mirror at herself, inspected the armor and waited for a response on her opinion of his work.

"I'm sure they'll be more then impressive." She chuckled as he set to work helping her strap the armor into place. She was still giggling when the shield popped up, and suddenly her brows both lifted. "Oh! Well isn't that interesting." She grinned, moving her hand over where she knew the baby bump was. She then watched as the shield shimmered slightly. "I take it I will need to make precautions as to not accidentally bump into something." She grinned, inspecting the armor within the mirror.

It was just like in the old days, a little more scratched up, but still hers. "This is fantastic, dear. Thank you." She grinned, standing to her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Now, its your turn to suit up, Mr. Vakarian." She smirked, moving around to close her locker, and open his up.

Laying within, just as blue as the day she first saw it, was his armor, definitely still scarred up, but who didn't totally dig scars? Casually, she moved about, helping him just as he had helped her, and soon enough they were both fully suited up, excluding their helms, which she handed to him after tucking her own under her arm. "Ready to go scars?"

He grabbed the helmet and tucked it under his arm as well. "Hehe! Kinda catchy when you say it. Sounds a lot better in your voice then Vegas." They both headed to the elevator as Shepard requested it to go to the Hanger Bay. Both holding hands, helmets tucked under the opposite arms they went to separate lockers outside the doors once the opened up revealing the shuttle all prepped and ready to go, And Vega next to his work bench.

"I'm sure it does." She giggled slightly as they approached the elevator. The ride was quiet, but pleasant, especially with his hand in hers. She practically borrowed from his strength as she managed to not fidget nervously as her body wanted. It wasn't every day to meet up with a Krogan or two that have been there from the start of things. What if he didn't believe it was really her? So many of these things ran through her mind that she almost didn't hear Vega at first.

"Got a little present for you Scars! It's in your weapons locker before you and Shep take off! You too Commander!"

He opened his locker up to find a sniper rifle, new in model with combined mechanics Turian and Human. Latest Model for the Aliance Special Forces and tactics groups. Garrus knodded in approval with a very pleased look in his eyes at Vega and Vega gestured the same back as he folded it up and equiped it to his back. Garrus did the same as well to his Classic Lancer and a Hand Blaster. Once he was all geard up, he notices that Shepard had arsenaled up as well.

Quickly shaking her head to clear the thoughts she put on a grin and headed for her locker. As she pulled it open, her brows lifted with excitement as she pulled out a M-76 Revenant model V. After inspecting it, she found it fully armed to the teeth and equipped with a high level heat-sink. Without hesitation, it was strapped to her back as she moved around in the locker to find many of her older weapons. Quickly she pulled out her M-9 Tempest Sub-machine Gun, and her favorite M-6 Carnifex Pistol, each strapped into her gear.

"Looks like we're all set. Ready to go meet up with Wrex? He said as he placed his helmet on his head and air locked it sealed.

As she closed her locker, she turned to face Vega with a grin. "Thanks Muscles, I'll put it to good use." She chuckled as she turned to Garrus. and scooped up her helm from the bench. "You bet, lets just hope he asks questions first." She gave him a cocky grin before pulling her helm over her face and locking it in. The hiss of air could be heard as the air seals closed, and her visor immediately displayed her ammo capacity as well as her current health status and shield generators.

Without another word she headed for the shuttle, fully aware of Garrus right behind her as she carefully climbed into the blue car. Once she and Garrus were settled she tapped her data pad. "EDI, are you going to be accompanying us today?"

It seemed just as she had finished her sentence, EDI was at the door of the shuttle. "Indeed I am commander." She seemed to have a cocky grin on her mechanical features, and this had Shepard chuckling. EDI took her place, a hand on the hand rails while she stood.

Shepard's fist quickly tapped the metal hub of the shuttle, alerting to Cortez that they were in and ready to depart.


	13. Chapter 12 : The Battle Masters

**Authors Notes:**

**Here's another snippet! A sort of apology for falling off the radar for so long. ;;**

**-Feary**

**Chapter 12 : Tuchanka - The Battle Masters**

The bumpy ride soon fell smooth as the shuttle entered Tuchanka's atmosphere. Garrus had his worries, but he knew Wrex and Grunt. Both wouldn't let anyone harm Shepard, however other Krogans still have a blood lust. All it would take would be one wrong look for a fight to start, especially with him being a Turian, one of the main causes of the Genophage. Wrex and Grunt where still his friend's but what would the other Krogans think of him. His foot started to fidget agains the metal floor board, tapping away at his thoughts. However he wasn't worried about his safety at all. He looked down at Shepard, sitting in her seat tapping away at the data pad. He felt his heart race. The thoughts of possible problems that could occur on Tuchanka, it made his Spinal Scales flex out. He hadn't realized yet that he forgot to take the medication again after thowing the first one up. He wanted to protect her, and was willing to do anything to make that assured.

She was most definitely aware of his tapping foot, and even though she was making arrangements for their landing, her gaze often turned to him. A sense of worry filled her, and she hoped everything would turn out okay, so neither one of them would be too stressed out after everything was said and done. A soft sigh left her lips as their landing was approved, and so her data pad was folded and placed beside her as she leaned against her lovers side.

"Everything will turn out fine. I promise." She offered a smile that was unseen due to the helm she wore, and those thoughts were short lived as the shuttle touched down on the dry land.

"Landing has been approved, you are free to disengage the shuttle commander. Just link me when you wish to leave, I'd rather not stay grounded around the Krogans."

"Understood Cortez. Thanks." Shepard replied as she stood, removing her assault rifle from her back and holding it at her side. One could never be unprepared on this planet.

Within moments her boots were on the ground and with a few turns of her head she rolled her shoulders and moved toward the awaiting Krogans. Many of them were wary, especially with the drawn weapon, a few drew their own. "Stand down, soldiers. I'm not here to fight." She raised her free hand in a non-aggressive manner. At her voice many lowered their weapons, some in shock, others in awe.

"Commander Shepard. We were told of your arrival, but we did not believe it." Some said, however the lead Krogan was not fooled. "How do we know its really you? You haven't even removed your helm!" His voice boomed around them, full of authority and strong, causing many others to nod in approval.

Shepard curled her lip slightly, but slowly holstered her assault rifle and moved her hands up to remove her helm. It hissed as it depressurized, the faint white coloration of Oxygen leaking out into the dry air of the Krogan world. Her face was scarred, as it always has been, and her green blue eyes blazed at the Krogans with annoyance. "Are you satisfied now? Please escort us to Urdnot Wrex, and Grunt." She tucked her helm under her arm, and moved forward as the guards all nodded and began their escort.

Garrus felt on edge the whole time, from the second of questioning from the walk to the main clan hall. Krogans may have allied themselves with the rest of citadel space since the war with the Reapers and because of Urdnot Wrex's rule. But it didn't stray individual Krogans from there own opinion, he could clearly see from miles away the thousands of eyes that lay upon him and and Shepard. Even EDI was watched with extreme care. Between minutes which seemed like seconds, one of the leading Krogans spoke up at the Commander, holding up the walk before entering the main chamber.

"For the safety of the Battle Master, Alpha of Clan Urdnot! The Turian will not enter and shall stay here, guarded!"

Garrus tensed up at his response, there was no way he was leaving Shepard's side. "Sorry if you don't understand. Shepard and I are close friends to Wrex, Grunt, and great Allies to clan Urdnot."

The Krogan looked back at Garrus's resistance and snarled in vexation. "Sorry if you don't understand. I. Dont. _Care_. Turian!"

Shepard met many of the gazes that stared upon her and her group, but her smiles did not last for long. The second the Krogan dared to turn against her lover she curled her lip, getting right in the others face. "Excuse me, worthless hunk of shit, but you seem to be the one who does not understand." She spat, her pistol shoving hard into the Krogans gut. "This Turian has been to hell and back with me, and he goes where I go. Without his help, you would all still be under the effects of the Genophage. Now step aside."

Her tone was a hiss, and she looked like a coiled viper ready to strike and lash out at any second. The Krogan instantly bristled, but when he realized who he was going head to head with, he staggered back slightly, placing his hands out as if to prevent her from shooting. "I-.. I..."

Garrus watched as Shepard defended him from the Krogan. He felt proud, a little relieved as well. She was more then capable of defending herself if something were to happen to him. She didn't forget that and neither did he. She was Commander Shepard after all, and she was baring there child. The combination of a bad ass couple. Would take a lot more then a few Krogans to turn the skies grey for them.

It was at that moment that the Battle Master Wrex spoke up from within the room. "Shepard? Garrus?" His tone rumbled as he could be seen peering into the hall. "Let them in at once!" He growled.

Shepard sneered at the other Krogan, roughly shouldering her way past him as she made her way into the room to meet head on with the Battle Master.

They both entered the chamber in response to Wrex's command for the Krogans to step aside. He could see his friend stand from his throne as well as Grunt right at his side. Grunt looked a little different, his scales had grown and matured to full length. Garrus removed his helmet as the three of them got closer, the his of air escaping the seams. Wrex and Grunt had a pleased look on there faces.

"HAHA!...Shepard! I could smell your sent the second you got off the shuttle! I knew it had to be you. You're too stubborn and tough like a Krogan to die in this life time!" Wrex's arms spread wide ready to embrace his old friend. Grunt waiting for his turn to apprase his long lost Battle Master.

The look on her face was smug as she stepped into the room and right up the stairs to the throne. Her face was straight for a moment until a huge grin spread across it as Wrex spoke. Quickly, easily, and oh so carefully she stepped into the Krogans embrace. "Damn right, Wrex." She snorted. "How many times was that now?" She smirked, stepping back to move to Grunt. She was half expecting a handshake of some kind, a pat on the back, but he really surprised her with a huge hug. Even if he nearly squeezed the air out of her.

"How have you two been? Has anyone settled down yet?" She chuckled, turning from the more mature looking Grunt, to Wrex and back again.

"Grunt over here refuses to pick just any female Krogan, so nothing new for him! But I have a few of my own. I don't get to see them often, but they are out there somewhere." Wrex nodded quickly, where Grunt simply shook his head.

"Shepard, its good to see you. Dont listen to this hunk of scales, I have just not been interested in settling down yet." There was a sigh from the purebred as everyone turned to watch Shepard link her arm through the Turians.

"Hey why the long face Garrus? We know you missed us!" Wrex grunted with a snicker.

Grunt smiled back in response. "HEH HEH HEH! Yeaaaahhhh! We missed ya too Pyjack!"

Garrus felt like the youngest of three brothers when in came to those two. But he did miss them nevertheless. However time was short and they still needed to gather the rest of the Normandy's crew. So politely, he started to explain there reason of arrival. About Hackets Intel and about the risk of of danger awaiting everyone. For every minute they stayed on Tuchanka, they could be found out. Even EDI helped Garrus clarify the situation to Wrex and Grunt.

Shepard giggled quietly at the look of Garrus, and the words the Krogans spoke. She remained quiet most of the time as Garrus and EDI explained, only pitching in with a few words herself by listing the names of the crew they've already obtained. "I believe Tali is the only one left to get out of all of us." She chuckled, turning slightly to keep her eyes wandering. She never felt safe here, especially not with the Bloodpack being run mostly by rogue Krogans.

After a good minute of info gathering, Wrex developed a puzzled look on his face. He took two steps forward towards Shepard, then admitted an animal like grunt as he started to sniff and inhale the air around them. Garrus had no idea what he was doing nor why he was doing it, even EDI was a bit confused. After his act. Wrex looked dead at Garrus and Shepard for a brief moment then back at Grunt.

"Grunt! From here on out we will stand by Shepards side once more. Inform clan Urdnot of this then meet back at the Shuttle." Grunt did as he was told before Wrex turned back around with a grin on his face. "Just like old times again, huh Shepard! Can't have the Normandy without a Krogan or two on board!"

She watched as Wrex seemed to scent the air, and her gut clenched nervously, was there something wrong? Were there enemies approaching? Could he scent that she was with child? She fidgeted nervously for a moment before Wrex finally spoke. His words knocked away the nervousness and she grinned widely.

"Just like old times! You know you're my go to Krogans." She continued to grin.

EDI paused momentary, listening to something over her com. Her eyes widened slightly before she turned to Garrus. "Joker has notified me that there is activity at the nearest Mass Effect Relay. No Alliance ships are within radius. Joker recommends immediate extraction of the Commander. Cortez is already at the load bay." She chirped, already ushering Shepard toward the shuttle.

Garrus nodded in agreement. He quickly seal his helmet back on and pulled out his M7-Lancer in preparation. He had a plan in thought. If this was a ship that was tracking them, recon and disabling the ship was required to get more information and to slow them down. "Shepard. You, Wrex, and EDI meet up with Grunt and Cortez at the Shuttle. Get to the Normandy asap. Wrex I'm going to need to borrow one of your Krogans Skiff shuttles. I will send the code of the model to the Normandy as well as any information I find on that ship. Whatever it is we will know about it once I'm done. Wrex! You and Grunt protect Shepard with your life. This is why we need you two."

Garrus began to check his shields and ammo to make sure he was prepared for whatever was out there. Before he could run of though he looked back at Shepard who clutched on to his arm. Preventing him from moving. "Shepard please. I'm just as scared too, but his could be the only chance we've got. We're fighting blind without this information. Plus... I don't want to loose you again. Not anymore. I will take them off our trail while you and the Normandy escapes. Then I will Meet you at Rannoch."

Shepard tensed as EDI ushered her forward, and as Garrus began laying out his plan she instantly panicked. Of course she latched onto his arm the words '_you go i go_' just about left her lips when he started talking again. A sigh left her lips as she nodded slowly. "Please be safe.. I love you." She murmured as she stood on her toes to bump her head against his. Everything happened so quickly after that. Her helm was placed back on her head and with her Krogan escourt she was guided to the shuttle. Before she was even seated the shuttle was in the air and back in route to the Normandy. Shepard was silent the entire trip, even as they docked to the Normandy. FTL drives were quickly activated and on course to Rannoch within seconds.

Garrus Really wanted to stay, he didn't want her to leave."I Love you too!". As EDI places a hand on Shepards shoulder insisting they they departed as quick as possible. Garrus took a long serious hard look into Wrex's eyes, as well as Wrex to him. Both didn't say anything but Wrex knew exactly what he was thinking, Garrus's thoughts of "_you better keep her safe_" cauterized itself into Wrex's skull. They both nodded back at each other in understanding as the three of them disappeared down the hall. With that Garrus sprung straight into action running to the main shuttle bay where many Krogan Skiffs lay lined up in symmetry.

He commandeered the closest one and began his assent to orbit. The motion tracker on the ship showed three ships all apart from each other. Two in which started to fly towards one. The Normandy. One had to have been the shuttle Shepard was aboard. The other was the mystery ship. He flew as fast as he could fly. Wedging himself between the Normandy and the ship. He had to draw it away from the Mass Effect Relay so that the Normandy could use it for evac to Rannoc. And he had a good plan to do so. Without hesitation and with ship in view. He locked every weapon that was on the skiff onto the Ghost ship. And put the thrusters on max acceleration. When the Normandy would turn its cloaking on the only ship that would stick out like a sore thumb would be his skiff, heat radiating from the hull. And it worked.

All of the Ships main guns focused on Garrus as the Normandy vanished from Radar. The Ship rattled and clanked as massive ordinance fired his way to shoot him out of the sky. However, citizens on Omega didn't call him Archangel for nothing. And the skiff was quick and light. Easy to dodge the projectiles. With time the two ships got closer and it was time for Garrus to make his move. He had to get into the ship undetected for his plan to work so he put the skiff on auto-pilot and aimed the airlock to jettison him strait to the hull of the Giant Frigate. "3...2...1... Launch!"


	14. Author Update IMPORTANT

**This is just an update chapter that will be deleted after I get my life back together. This is going in for both of my current stories.**

**Sunday Feb 28th into Monday morning on Feb 29th my apartment caught fire. Everyone was able to evacuate safely, but it was freaking terrifying. We hardly had time to grab my girlfriends parrot before the building was engulfed in smoke. All of our things were untouched by flames, but the smoke damage is horrendous. We have had to throw away all our clothing, our bed, our blankets and most of our belongings. Our electronics(Laptops, and consoles) are on the fritz constantly, as they were running the entire time the fire went on until the fire department cut the power. My laptop continued to run, due to having a full battery likely for several hours after the power was cut, making it one of the worse out of the group. We're currently trying to get our lives back on track, and have had some wonderful people donate to our GoFundMe to assist us in getting new clothing and bedding, but the stress of everything that's happened has just utterly murdered my muse for story writing. I'll do what I can when I can, but please be understanding.**

**Just keeping you updated.**

**-Shep**


End file.
